Me Without You
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don’t see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life.
1. Chapter 1

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** What do you do when the one you love left you? Bella turned to best friend Jacob Black, but feelings have been misconstrued and Jacob is in for more. When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: TeamEmSper, TeamEdwardTeamAlice, Race for the clock tower, lovetoread87, sleeplessinseattle, Broken Angel16, hermhogwarts55, and foreverandalways909.

This picks up three months after the end of Ready to Fall. The Cullen's have not returned (yet). This is on the basis that the following from New Moon have already happened:

Bella is aware of the Quileute Tribe legends. Although she does not know the full length of the treaty, nor does she realize it was infact the Cullen's who made the treaty in the first place.

Jacob has already phased, but Bella does not know that he is a wolf.

This will not focus only on Jacob. I have nothing against him, but this is a Bella and Edward story.

Aiden although five months old, his body/mentality is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

**Preface.**

I breathed in deeply, preparing myself as I ran across the streets in front of me. Her strict instructions to find him before the clock tower rang. A real race to the clock tower. I looked around desperately for him.

How did I get myself into this position? I shouldn't even be here, but I was. The love of my life, no one else could compare, I was sure of that now. There was no one I'd much rather be with, I just wish he'd understand that. Understand that I will not always be safe. I darted through the crowds, there must have been thousands of people here, all standing on either side of the streets, some in robes, and others dressed casually. A huge festival on. Looking up the sun had almost reached the high point meaning it was almost noon. I probably had less than a minute.

Picking up speed I darted through the alleyway as fast as I could, reaching a rather large crowd. That's when I saw him. His porcelain face, his eyes, a sadness he'd never portrayed before.

Edward.

My best friends face flashed across my mind. The look on his face, his heartbroken face when I told him I didn't love him the way he loved me. You know that feeling when it hurts so bad your heart sinks in its place, and a wave of guilt and cold passes through your body. That's what I felt when I saw his face. When I told him I chose Edward.

Jacob would always be an important person to me; he's been through so much for me and Aiden. I was getting distracted, it seemed so easy lately. I screamed his name as loudly as I could, but with the crowd even his vampire hearing didn't hear me. I picked up my pace as I attempted to cross the street, cutting through the parade but was pushed back. I looked at the clock, sixty seconds. I wasn't going to make it to him.

"Isabella," a voice called for me, I turned around to see two figures each in black robes. I didn't get to study them much when I heard one of them whisper.

"It's not working," Belonging to a female, she frowned. Then all of a sudden my vision got blurry and I fell to the ground. "Quickly,"

I looked up with the last of my vision as I heard the clock tower ring. I was too late. He would be dead now, and there was nothing I could do. Someone had me as I closed my eyes. What about my son? What would happen to Aiden?

'Don't let them take you down without a fight,' I tried to tell myself. I kept repeating it but it didn't make it any easier as I blacked out and faded into nothingness.

Jacob, Edward, Aiden. Three men in my life who I didn't want to live without. What I knew is that if I had to live without any of these people, I never wanted to wake up again.

I would rather be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? A vampire set on revenge sets off a chain of events that may just cost Bella the love of all her loved ones and even her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: TeamEmSper, TeamEdwardTeamAlice, Race for the clock tower, lovetoread87, sleeplessinseattle, Broken Angel16, hermhogwarts55, and foreverandalways909.

This picks up three months after the end of Ready to Fall. The Cullen's have not returned (yet).

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

_**Previously**_

We arrived almost thirty minutes later, and I was led around the vast group of people as Charlie introduced me and everyone would introduce themselves then ask about Aiden. I felt uncomfortable until I met a lovely young woman named Emily. She was two years older than I; she pulled me away from Charlie and introduced me to some of the men she was chatting too. They were all rugged, some with long back hair and some with short.

The first man she introduced me too was her husband, his name was Sam. He smiled at me brightly. "Nice to meet you Bella," He spoke friendly.

"You too," I whispered as she continued introducing me around the circle. Jared, Levi, Embry, Quil and then my eyes settled on him. They looked like they could all be brothers. But his eyes, they narrowed at mine. He held his hand out for mine, pulling it to him and placing a soft kiss on it. I blushed; I could feel my cheeks, the rush of heat.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I smiled to him. He smiled back.

"I'm Jacob," He whispered, "Jacob Black,"

_**Now onto the continuation**_

A lot had happened in the last year. Finding out about my pregnancy was both the best and worst moment of my life. The fear I felt when I found out, what would my mother say? What would Matt say? I was soon put at ease when we packed up our bags heading for New York for a fresh start. My mother and her husband Phil left together before Matt and I followed shortly after with plans to stop by Olympia to pick up some things.

We made a stop over in a small town named Forks; this is where I was left. On my own and pregnant. Who knows where I would be if it wasn't for my luck of finding Charlie, my father that day. I met many amazing people as time went on, Eric, Mike, Jessica, Angela but none were more enticing than that of The Cullen's. They were five adopted teenagers to Dr Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Alice was like a pixie the way she was always hyper. Jasper was quite opposite to her, he was always relaxed, whereas Emmett was like a giant teddy bear and the big brother I never had. Rosalie on the other hand, she never really liked me much, but she was one of the most beautiful people I'd ever met. Then there was Edward.

Edward Anthony Cullen.

I can – No- will never forget the things he did for me. He saved me from myself, when Lauren spread around the school about my pregnancy. That was the day when I got to know him that little bit better in our meadow. Our first kiss. It was so sweet, such passion. Something I'm positive I never felt with Matt. My world was shattered as time went when Matt came back in the picture. My biggest mistake was letting him back in my life for the sake of my son, my son who will _never _be a normal boy. He is a vampire now because of him. Not only that but when he came back into my life I had to let Edward go, my heart broken shattered.

He came back into the picture to save me from James, a sadistic vampire hell-bent on revenge to Matt. My beautiful son Aiden was delivered that day. He is my whole world. That was also the day his normal life ended. He was bitten by his own father, Edward saved him from being killed – no pun intended – but that was last I saw of him.

He and his family disappeared that night. It's been four months since that day. Ever since then Aiden has grown into a healthy baby, due to his special circumstance he was aging faster than normal. Charlie knew something was up, but he left it as 'need_ to know'_ . He's a smart man but he believed whatever I threw at him.

Leads me to now, I'm nervous as all can be. Tonight is prom, the event I had hoped to spend with firstly Matt, then Edward. Now I was spending it with my best friend Jacob. We were childhood friends from what Charlie was telling me. Charlie and Billy – That's Jacob's Dad - are best friends, they go fishing and everything together.

A blue dress had been delivered last week in a package with a note from Alice requesting that I wear it. How could I deny my best friend that? She picked a lovely dress; it fit me in everyway possible. A blue halter with layers. My hair curled and trailed down my back.

_Knock Knock_.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the door as he knocked. "Jacob's here," Getting to my feet and grabbing a white jacket I reached for my purse and ran to the door and joined my father as we made our way downstairs. There Jacob was, his long hair brushed back nicely, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His suit, exquisite. "Wow!" Charlie exclaimed, "You look amazing,"

"Thanks Dad," I whispered, "Jake you look great,"

"You too Bella," Jacob answered with a smile. We stood for a minute, in a bit of awkwardness before I heard Aiden cooing from the baby space we'd made in the living room. I quickly turned and ran into the living room, being careful not to step on my dress as I knelt down and picked him up.

"Aiden," I cooed as I held him close to me. Charlie smiled, before walking over and holding his arms open for his grandson. "Just one more?" He nodded not approving, began to snap his fingers. I placed a soft kiss on Aiden's forehead as I handed him to my father.

"You've gotta go Bella," Charlie smiled, "Take good care of her Jacob," Jacob nodded.

"I will Charlie; we won't be out too late." Jacob promised, I frowned. I hated leaving Aiden alone, but Charlie was so intent on making sure I still had every experience a teenager should have.

"Call me if you need anything," I whispered as I was practically pushed out the door.

"We'll be fine Bella," Charlie teased as he closed the door behind me. Turning around I couldn't see him or Aiden before. I faced Jacob again.

"Sorry, it's hard to leave him there." I apologized; Jacob smiled as he opened up the door to his rabbit. I climbed in, closing the door as I took my seat.

"It's fine Bella," Jacob answered, "I understand, seriously." Although he said he did, he didn't. He didn't understand that my son was a vampire, that sometimes he needed blood to live. We arrived at the school within five minutes. Everywhere was decorated beautiful with white roses, a white arch in the middle of the garden outside the hall. People were walking through it, stopping at the arch to get a picture taken. I breathed in deeply as Jacob placed an arm around my waist and we both smiled our biggest cheesiest smile. "And here I was thinking, it wasn't going to be as cheesy as in the movies," I giggled.

"It'll be cheesy when the 'prom king and queen' are announced. Most stupid thing in the world if you ask me," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Especially when you know who is already going to win the popularity contest," Jacob teased, I laughed as we reached our table where Eric, Angela, Mike and Jessica were sitting, and we took our seats.

"Bella you look great!" Angela spoke softly with a smile; she's one of my closest friends here. Always there when I need her, which meant a lot to me. She wore a lavender dress with her hair down her back, a butter clip on the side and small curls.

"You do too," I answered, "Jessica, your dress, it's amazing!"

"I know right?" Jessica asked pointing to her chest and giving thumbs up. She did look amazing in her pink strapless dress; her hair was up in an up do with a tiara on top. Mike and Eric wore tuxedoes similar to that of Jacobs.

"Hey Man," Eric smiled as he high fived Jacob, I was glad Jacob got along with them all. It would be horrible if my best friend didn't get along with my friends.

"Hey," He whispered back. "The music is lacking a bit of flavor," I knew what he meant it was some of Lauren's personal favorites, not that everything was bad. But she was going through this really emotional phase.

"I never thought I'd say this," Jessica answered, "But I wish the Cullen's were here." I shot her a death glare as Angela placed her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it gently. Only she had known how much I cried when they left. It still hurt. "Oh –um-,"

"Its fine," I answered rudely, "I wish they were here too."

"Looks like you might just get your wish," Angela pointed out as we all turned our attention to the entrance where we saw two figures stepping into the room. I knew the short pixie, her hair as it always was, and she wore a beautiful short black dress, with diamonds around the waist and black heels. Standing beside her was a man with short curly blonde hair wearing a tuxedo. Her eyes, crimson. It was her, Alice. Alice had returned. With Jasper. I got up out of my seat.

"Bella," Jacob spoke in a slightly irritated voice, he was there to pick me up when I was broken. He fixed me back to almost my old self.

"I need to see them," I spoke firmly, "I'll be back, I promise." He let go of my shoulder and smiled.

"Let me take you to them," He answered. I nodded allowing him to lead the way; we walked across the hall until we reached them.

"Alice?" I spoke softly as I tapped her on the shoulder; she quickly turned around and lunged for me engulfing me in a hug. "I need to breath," I choked between breathes. She quickly let me go, "Oh this is Jacob, Jacob this is Alice and Jasper Cullen" they shook each others hands, Jacob stepped one foot in front of me in a protective stance as he did so. His nose twitching. Alice quickly grabbed my hand and faced the two men.

"I just need to borrow her for some girl chat, we won't be long I promise!" Alice answered in her ever cheery tone, they both nodded and she led me out of the hall and to the garden which was lit up exquisitely. "Bella," she whispered, "You look great."

"Thanks," I answered nervously, "It took a while to get back to my regular size, but I got there, "

"I meant it Bella, you look amazing." She complimented. "How's Aiden?"

"An angel," I answered, "He is so beautiful, I just wish you guys were here to see him. It's hard having to get blood for him. After the first two months I realized he needed to have blood at least once a month to keep himself well. "

"Carlisle showed me those pictures you sent him, He's growing up so fast," Alice beamed, "I have so many things for him from everyone. Even Rosalie. We went shopping with Esme; we really wish we could've been there for you the past few months but Ed-"she paused.

"Where is he?" I asked, if she was back did that mean he was coming back? She looked down at her feet, before looking up at me with that smile of hers.

"We don't know, he left with us about a after a week he left us. He needed time on his own," Alice confessed, "I've never seem him so distraught Bella, he wasn't his usual self. I hope he hasn't done anything crazy."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused as to why out of the blue she would be here.

"Did you really think I was going to miss prom?" Alice asked with a shocked expression on her face. "I must say I'm glad you wore the dress I sent. I was afraid I'd have to come and put it on you myself," we both laughed.

"You still didn't answer my question," I stated biting my lip. Afraid of what the answer would be. Her eyes wandered, "Alice, I know you're hiding something."

She glared at me. "Your no mind reader you know,"

"Maybe not, but your face says it all," I looked away for a moment, before turning to face her again. "Is Aiden in trouble?" Her eyes opened wide when I mentioned him in trouble. Like I'd just read her mind.

"Aiden will be fine," she promised, "I promise you Bella, it will all work out. We better get back to Jasper and Jacob," I nodded as we made our way back inside.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of me. Jacob and Jasper both sitting with a glass of punch in front of them. Jasper looking like he didn't know how to look natural holding and drinking a liquid other than blood and Jacob looked like he'd smelt something bad. We both took our seats and we started chatting with everyone at the table, Jessica was curious as to where Emmett and Edward were, Angela was glad that Alice was back. Soon enough, everyone else had gathered their date and was dancing on the dance floor, Jacob tried to get me to dance but I wasn't up to it.

"Come on Bells," Jacob insisted, I rolled my eyes and got to my feet smiling at Alice as I did. We walked off to the middle of the dance floor; he placed his arms around my waist. I moved my arms instinctively around his neck and pulled myself closer.

_His sweet smell, swirling around me as I looked up into those crimson eyes. His eyes, his arms traced along my back as we danced to the soft melody. _

"_Bella," his voice whispered to me, a huskiness to it I never thought I'd heard before. Oh how I didn't want him to leave me again, I wanted him right here with me. I tiled my head up to his; I could feel his warm breath on my lips as they slowly pressed against mine._

I snapped my eyes open as I pushed Jacob away. "Jake!" I exclaimed. He jumped back, letting me go. "I'm sorry,"

"Bella, it's alright," He whispered back to me. "Here, let's head off," I nodded, making our way off the dance floor. There was an after party up in La Push; I turned to Alice and Jasper.

"Why don't you guys come to La Push?" I asked, "There's an after party, just hanging out, we can catch up?" Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Alice politely declined. That seemed odd; I made a mental note to ask him about it later on.

"Maybe next time," Alice smiled, "We should be off, and if you have any troubles call me, anytime." She quickly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her number on it handing it over to me. I gave her a hug.

"You'll visit me before you leave?" I asked.

She nodded graciously. "Of course, go have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis: **What do you do when the one you love left you? Bella turned to best friend Jacob Black, but feelings have been misconstrued and Jacob is in for more. When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read Ready to Fall, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: LilWitch44, Broken Angel16, Race for the clock tower, Karly Cullen, hermhogwarts55 and lovetoread87.

This picks up over four months after the end of Ready to Fall. The Cullen's have not returned.

Aiden although four months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

As promised Alice was at my window at approximately eight in the morning, I quickly let her through my window and the first thing she did was run over to Aiden. He was crawling around the bed.

"He's grown so much!" Alice chimed, it was true, and he resembled a child of almost two. "Can I hold him?" I nodded as Alice picked him up and at him on her hip. She was a natural.

"Are you being a good boy for mommy?" she cooed at him as he reached his hand up and grabbed her thumb. "Got a strong grip doesn't he?"

"I wish Edward was here too seeing him, although he may not by blood be his father, He's more of a father then Matt would be," I whispered, she smiled at me. "It's so nice to have you here again Alice, I missed you."

"I missed you too Bella," She smiled broadly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Carlisle made me promise to give this to you. I'm not sure what it says, he's been very smart to not make clear decisions."

I took the envelope from her and examined it, my name written in Carlisle's handwriting on the front.

"Why didn't you and Jasper come to the after party last night?" I asked, watching as Alice played with Aiden.

"We're not welcome there," she answered without thinking, I spun around and stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean you're not welcome there?" I asked confused as I remembered that before Alice had declined Jacob looked like he was ready to say something.

"Ask Jacob," was all Alice whispered as she began to tickle Aiden. He started to giggle like anything. "Does he speak yet?"

"Not yet," I answered sadly, "I'm not sure whether his mentality is matching his body,"

"Trust me," Alice answered with a smile, "He's growing fine. He's just a quiet one, much like his mommy." She paused for a moment as we both once more just watched Aiden reach his little hand up again and grab a necklace that was around her neck. He pulled it rather hard.

"Aiden No!" I exclaimed, not wanting him to break it. It was a long silver chain, with a small locket on the end. I noticed that she still wore her choker with the same locket on the end. She pulled the necklace off and put it around Aiden's neck, tightening it up enough so as he could not choke on it. "Alice, what are you-?"

"It's our family crest," she answered with a smile. "Edward had this made especially for Aiden when he first heard his thoughts. It's something Carlisle has given to every one he considers family,"

Everyone he considered family. He told me numerous times they considered me family, but I didn't have a crest.

"Edward had one made for you as well, but he was waiting for the right time." I ran my hands over the locket she placed on my son, it was beautiful. Just like each of them. "It's time for me to go, "

"Do you have to go?" I begged, I didn't want her to go.

"I'll always be here for you Bella, but we're trying to locate Edward so we can knock some sense into him." We both laughed slightly at that. Edward was a smart man, but when it came to me he did tend to make some rash decisions to protect me, because I was a human. Sometimes I considered what it would be like to be a vampire. With my son as one now, I really considered it with more thought. She put Aiden back into his crib and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before enveloping me in a hug. "I'm going to miss you Bella,"

"I'll miss you too," I whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you too," she whispered back to me. "You are the sister I always wanted," That made me smile; being an only child I always wanted a sibling. She walked over to my window, we noticed Jasper's car on the side of the street. "Be safe," and with that she climbed down the window and made her way to Jasper. I watched for a few more minutes as they seemed to be involved in a conversation before they both got into the car and drove off. My attention few to the letter she had placed in my hand. It felt like an iron bell in my hand, pulling it closer and closer to the floor.

'_Come on Bella, 'I_ thought to myself. Unsure of whether I wanted to read it or not. On one hand, I was dying for any single bit of connection to them I could have, on the other I didn't want to be hurt once more now that the pain of him not being here with me is slightly bearable. It hurts, always will. Like hell. It was then I knew my decision had been made; I slipped the letter into my bedside table underneath a photo of myself with my mom and Phil. I was fed up with being told to be safe, I was a danger magnet. My boyfriend became a vampire. The man I would give my all too is a vampire, my son is fucking vampire. I needed to get out of the house; I'd pay Angela a visit. She always knew how to make me feel better. I picked up the baby bag, cradled Aiden and I grabbed the keys to my Red truck that Charlie had bought from Billy Black after I gave birth to Aiden and headed out the door.

---

It was a few hours later when I left Angela's. I was in much better spirits. We talked about my first day at Forks, the things that had happened between us since then and about Ben. Whom Angela had started dating after I encouraged her to go for it. The drive was peaceful, as it always was. There wasn't a lot of traffic in Forks.

I looked in the rear vision mirror checking on Aiden. It was something I always did, I never understood a lot of the things my mother told me growing up, but I was beginning to understand. I didn't think it possible to love someone so much that you just met, but I had that with Aiden. My angel.

Keeping my eyes on the road, I noticed two little motorcycles sitting on the corner of the road with a 'Disrepair Motorcycles' sign. I slowed down and pulled into the driveway, getting out of the car, making sure the windows were down to allow some cool air into the car, I made my way to the door and knocked on it. I didn't want to be safe, I wanted to take risks. My life wasn't normal if it was bubble wrapped. A young man opened the door, he smiled at me.

"May I help you?" He asked politely, I nodded.

"I was just wondering about the motorcycles," He seemed shocked that I was asking but his eyes lit up. "How much were you after for the motorcycles?"

"Free!" He exclaimed, "They were just collecting dust." I smiled broadly as he led me to the bikes and proceeded to help me put them into the back of my truck. "They will cost a bit to repair, I'm not sure if it will be worth it."

"That's alright, thank you," I answered climbing into to the car. "Thanks so much,"

"No worries Isabella," he whispered, I looked at him weirdly. "You are the chief's daughter," Of course, how else would he know? Everyone knew who I was. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway making my way to the reservation. Jacob liked to fix up vehicles and this was a project we could both benefit from. It'd keep Jacob busy, but we could work on it together.

Would help get my mind of things in general. I wasn't over him, I wasn't a single bit. Charlie thought I was, but that was because he believed the façade I put up. The façade that everything was fine. Embry greeted me with a smile as I pulled into driveway. I pulled out a stroller and put Aiden in it.

"Here, let me push that for you." He offered I smiled gratefully. The Quileute's were all such gentlemen. Extremely muscular too, much bigger than many of the boys around Forks.

"Thanks Embry," I whispered.

"Anytime Bella," Embry answered. "Jacob's just getting a hair cut."

"Oh?" I answered, "He's had that hair ever since I can remember, I cannot imagine it being short," Embry ran his hand through his hair.

"He was creating quite a scene when Sam pulled out the scissors," Embry laughed, opening the front door and pushing the stroller in while I followed. I tried to picture Jacob causing a scene over his hair. We entered the living room and found Jacob staring at himself in a mirror, his hair no longer down his back, much rather extremely short and spiked. It looked great.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed turning and running over to me, bending down to Aiden. "How's my little champ?" Aiden giggled.

"I have a surprise for you," I answered, "Well us really."

He smiled as I led him back out to my car, he spotted the two bikes on the back and quickly jumped up and got them down.

"You're really eager to learn about mechanics aren't you?" He chuckled to himself as he watched me carefully.

"It'll help to keep me busy," I added, "Besides, someone is going to have to teach this one when he's old enough. Don't all boys like mechanics?"

"Most," Jacob smiled, "We can ride them when they are done too, and it'll be fun."

"I'd like that, a lot." I whispered, "Jake!" I looked at him with all seriousness. "I was talking to Alice this morning," he froze in his position when I mentioned her name.

"What about?" Jacob asked pretending to be too involved with the bikes; I followed him as he led them into the shed.

"Last night," I spoke softly. "Why are the Cullen's not welcome on Quileute lands?" He looked at me, shock evident in his eyes. "I want no lies Jake,"

"It's just an old story Bella," I frowned at him. He rolled his eyes. "Do you remember the stories you heard that night your father brought you to the reservation for the first time?" I nodded, that was the night Jacob and I became best friends like we used to be. "Do you remember the one about the Cold Ones?" I nodded once more.

"What are cold ones?" I asked, confused.

"Blood-drinkers, or Vampires as you would know them by," Jacob answered, "The story about a special treaty formed between the Quileute's and Cold Ones. It's completely true; my grandfather was the one who made the treaty with the Cold Ones – The Cullens."

"But, Jessica told me they only moved here a few years ago?" I questioned, "If that was the case, how did they make the treaty?"

"Maybe the just moved back?" He answered my question with a question; I hated it when he did that. "As part of the treaty they are to stay off Quileute lands, "

I was silent for a few minutes, I didn't look at him and I didn't say a word. He pulled out a tool box, and began to examine the bikes.

"We'll need to go looking for parts whenever you are up for it. Lucky for you it's holidays." He smiled.

"I should get home, Charlie will be home soon. Thanks Jake." I whispered, "For everything, for being honest with me."

"Anytime Bells," He whispered, getting to his feet and leading me to my truck, he helped put Aiden into the car, being careful to buckle him into his seat. "Be careful, See you tomorrow Bells," I nodded.

"Bye Jake!" and with that I pulled out of the drive way and drove home. So there was a rivalry between my best friend and The Cullens. Why I was not surprised. This brought me back to the letter Carlisle had written for me that I hadn't read yet. I pulled it out of my draw and held in my hands tightly. Not sure if I wanted to read the contents of it. I felt it carefully with my hands.

What I did know, was if I opened this letter, I would be ripping open the wounds that Jacob had managed to seal up.


	4. Chapter 4

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: TeamEmSper, Karly Cullen , TeamEdwardTeamAlice, Race for the clock tower, lovetoread87, sleeplessinseattle, Broken Angel16, hermhogwarts55, and foreverandalways909.

Sorry for the lateness, I've been working a lot and have had little time, so I've been editing this etc for the last several days with the little time I have after everything. However once I started it, it got a mind of its own and caused a whole re-planning of this story to accommodate those changes. I hope you enjoy.

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

My hands were trembling as I read the letter in front of me, a ring dangling in my hand. It was a beautiful gold, with a pale blue around the sides, on the top was none other than the Cullen Family crest.

Tears fell down my cheeks each and every time I read the note. It wasn't from Carlisle it was from Edward. Something the smaller note encased that was from Carlisle stated he had found when they were packing up to leave and felt I needed to read it.

I undid the chain around my neck, slipping it through the ring before doing it up again and letting is fall down my neck. I gripped it tightly. Oh how I missed him. His arms around me, his tender lips. I wish he would just realize that I'm in more danger being away from him than I am being with him. I looked out the window, it was a cloudy day, in other words a normal day. I grabbed a jacket and ran down the stairs stopping by Charlie who was sitting on the couch watching a Mariners game; I placed a baby monitor beside him.

"Is it alright if I go for a walk?" I asked softly, he looked at me and nodded. "I promise I won't be too long,"

"It's alright Bells; take as long as you need." He whispered and with that I ran out the door and turned to the forestry behind the house, walking slowly through the dense trees.

I hadn't entered here in a while now, not since that time. That first kisses, that first touch, that first moment. When I felt time stop and nothing else could possibly interfere.

**///Flashback**

"_Your beautiful" I felt my cheeks get hotter at his compliment. This couldn't be true. Edward Cullen, the same person Jessica said never gave anyone any attention in the world was paying me compliments, me, plain old Isabella Swan. _

"_Bella, I feel" he paused for a moment as I reached my hand up for his and kept it on my cheek. "I feel, very protective of you," He tilted his head closer to mine, I didn't fight to keep him away, my body was screaming for him._

_It took less than a second before I felt his lips on mine, they didn't fight with each other they molded together like they were meant to be. There was a passion behind this kiss, a love, care, tenderness that I'd never experienced before. I didn't want him to pull away, but I had too otherwise I wouldn't be able to breath. Even though our lips separated, his hands never left my face._

'_You have no idea, how long I've wanted to do that," He whispered._

"_About two weeks?" I teased with a faint smile on my face. He smiled that crooked smile I loved._

**End Flashback///**

I smiled to myself. That was a special moment for me. My thoughts trailed back to the letter that I was still holding. It wasn't entirely from Carlisle, but that of Edward. It wasn't to me, it was to Carlisle. But he felt I should read it. I read it once more:

_Carlisle,_

_I'm sorry; I truly am for the pain I am causing this coven. I never intended for it to get like this, where you would all need to uproot yourselves for me. I never wanted to be that kind of person. _

_Bella is not safe with us, Aiden is not safe. I can not risk harming either of them, If Matt could hurt his own flesh and blood, how will I be any better? I cannot risk anything happening to either of them, they both mean everything to me. Bella, I cannot explain the way her blood sings for me. In the short time we've known each other; I've discovered love at first sight. The same with Aiden. _

_Please promise me that you will make sure Alice does not keep an eye on them, any involvement from us will simply put them in danger. I would rather be unhappy for all eternity if it meant they could both be safe. _

_For now, I am leaving for a while, I am unsure as to when I will return, but I will return. _

_Thank you for everything._

_Edward._

I couldn't believe this; he proclaimed he loved me so much. But he left me broken, alone and with a baby. Shush Bella I told myself, he isn't Aiden's blood father, he doesn't have any responsibilities that he must fulfill. But still, he seemed like he was up for the job.

"Mmm," a voice spoke up softly as a man stepped out of the side forestry taking a step towards me. His long back hair dreadlocked down his back, he was shirtless, muscular and his eyes were a black. I stepped back.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying hard so my fear wouldn't show in my voice. He smiled at me meekly taking a step forward.

"My name is Laurent," He answered gently.

"Are you-"I paused taking a deep breath, "Are you a vampire?" His silence said all he needed too.

"I'm rather hungry you see, but it seems that I am being chased off the territory that way," He pointed in the direction he had come from. "Friends of yours?" I shook my head, what was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking yet another step back, maybe I could distract him long enough to leave. Although even if I did manage to run I wouldn't be able to keep away for long, Vampires were incredibly fast. I could only last so long.

"I'm not here to answer questions; I'm here to eat," I rolled my eyes slightly; he certainly was taking his time with it. Almost like he was distracting me, I watched him carefully. What could he possibly be distracting me for?

'_Aiden'_ I screamed mentally to myself, my legs snapping into place. "I have to go," I said quickly, turning my back to him and running in the way I had come. I didn't get far when Laurent jumped in front of me, his arms reaching for my shoulders and pinning me to the ground. "Let me go!" I screamed, his hand reaching to meet my cheek rather hard. It hurt, like anything in this world. "Aiden!"

"Is that what you named your little one?" Laurent asked with a grin, "I'll bet he's having fun with my friend," He bared his teeth, grazing them along my neck. That was so cliché, my hands raced to his face pushing him away. Grazing his cheeks, his hand met my face once more as he sniffed the air, his face scrunching up. I looked the way he looked, pushing him as hard as I could so I could sit up. Thankfully his distraction worked to my benefit and I got up enough to change to a sitting position. My hand gripped the ring around my neck tightly.

Laurent faced me once more, his hand pulling me closer to him.

"You are quite a delicate little thing, I can see why James had an interest in you," Laurent spoke firmly, his hand trailing down my cheek, to my neck before grasping the ring and ripping the necklace from me.

"Give it back," I begged, "Please don't take it. What do you want?"

"Revenge." He whispered, his attention for the fifth time averting from me to our surroundings. I took this moment for me, I pushed myself away from him and to my feet turning and running.

I raced as fast as I could, not ever believing that I would get away from him. I needed to get to Aiden, someone was after him .I continued running, the forestry passing me quickly. That was when I saw him, Jacob running towards me, faster than I've ever seen anyone run before.

"Jake, NO!!" I shouted as he ran for me, I fell to the ground as he leapt over me, his body disappearing in amidst a russet earthy fur. I opened my eyes wide, Laurent taking a step back as he was face to face with a creature.

A Wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: TeamEmSper, Karly Cullen , TeamEdwardTeamAlice, Race for the clock tower, lovetoread87, sleeplessinseattle, Broken Angel16, hermhogwarts55, sweetestchik163, Missing my A gettin over My J and foreverandalways909.

Apologies about the lateness. Enjoy the next chapter is almost finished.

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

**Jacob Point of View**

I was just examining the bikes Bella had brought over the day before when I got the call from Sam. His voice when he mentioned her in danger, my heart broke in two. She meant more to me then my own sisters. She was my everything, but her heart, it was torn. Torn between her past and her future. Her future was with me, I could give her everything that blood sucker couldn't and more.

But she was hesitant, with Aiden and all. I hadn't been able to tell her about my transformation, unsure of whether she would accept me or not, or let me still be with Aiden. I was close to him as it was; I didn't want to lose him, or her. Enough with this, I quickly ran down the stairs and into forestry, pulling off my shirt and clipping it to my side, before removing my jeans and clipping them in the same spot, I quickly shifted and ran as fast as I could.

'_Where was she last located?_' I spoke through my mind, which was a good thing when shifted, being able to contact the rest of the pack, but it was also a curse, and your mind and all its content lay open like a map.

'_About two miles north,' _his voice came through, Sam's. Followed by a snarl from Embry.

'_I can smell him, it's not one of the Cullens_' Quil spoke softly. Picking up my pace I started through the trees before reaching a gap that unfortunately I would be too thick to get through unnoticed. I shifted back to normal; I didn't bother slipping on my jeans darting through the gap.

That was when I could smell her, and I saw her running towards me, I picked up my pace as she fell to the ground, I didn't care what she saw I leapt as fast as I could over her and knocked him to the ground, my paws scratching at his marble skin.

'_I've got him!'_ I shouted in my mind. He tried to fight hard against me, but it wasn't working, my strength holding him down firmly as my pack arrived one by one. Sam raced to my side, pinning down the other side of him. I quickly turned my head to see Bella, on the ground on her knees staring at me in shock. She didn't say a word as Embry checked on her, disappointment on her face. I knew she didn't like secrets, but this was one I needed to keep. I turned my attention back to the creature under our grip.

His long black hair in dreadlocks on the ground, his red eyes flaring as he tried his hardest to get out of our grip. '_I'm going to kill him_' went through my head without any hesitation. Sam's growl snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Aiden," Her angelic voice cried as I saw her push Embry to the ground, that strength came out of nowhere as she turned away from us all and ran, I jumped to my feet, ignoring the fact that I was holding down a crazed vampire.

'_Go'_ Sam ordered me, he was the Alpha for a reason, I turned and ran as fast as I could, it took less than several seconds for me to over take Bella after I shifted back to my normal self. I quickly reached for the jeans I had clipped to myself and put them on, not bothering with a shirt as I ran and swerved in front of her, quickly reaching my hands around her waist and pulling her close to me as she stopped in shock, burying her face in my chest. Her breathing was heavy, she was in shock, I held her close. The touch of her soft skin against mine, it was the most amazing feeling of having her so close. Her body temperature much cooler than mine. But I didn't care.

"Bella," I whispered. She didn't move at all. Her first just continued to bang itself against my chest. "Bella," I repeated. She pulled herself away, out of my grasp and began running again.

"Leave me alone," She ran once again, I knew she was pushing herself. I don't think she intended herself to get this far away from her house. I heard her whisper as she ran, "Aiden, please." She was beginning herself. I ran faster than her and arrived before she did.

Charlie's cruiser was still in the drive way, but the front door was wide open. This was odd, especially for Charlie. I stepped through the house carefully and took a quick look around, everything looked neat. There was silence in the house, this made me more concerned. More importantly there were numerous scents in the air. The pixie, Charlie, Bella, Aiden's and a mysterious scent. A scent I'd never picked up before, but it was mixed with Aiden's. My feet took me up the stairs to the second floor and into Bella's room. Opening the door, I growled.

The room was a disaster zone, clothes everywhere. What used to be a crib was now in pieces on the floor. He was nowhere to be found.

"Aiden!" her voice shouted as I heard the door slam behind her, footsteps running up the stairs, I turned around as she froze in her spot. Noticing the anguish on my face, she fell to her knees. Tears streaming. I went to her side, reaching my arms around her and pulling her close. "No,"

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I answered apologetically.

"Get away from me," She snapped at me. I pulled myself away from her. Tears continuing to fall down her rose cheeks. She looked beautiful, I shouldn't be thinking this when her son has been taken. "What are you?" she spoke through tears. I opened my mouth to tell her. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I just want Aiden back. Where's Charlie?"

I shook my head, she cried harder. This wasn't how I planned to reveal to her what I was.

"Bella," a voice spoke firmly. We both averted our attention to the stairs behind Bella. It was Quil standing there fully clothed. "Sam wants you to come to the reservation you aren't safe here."

"I can't," She whispered, "I need to find Aiden, and Charlie. I need to get in touch with Alice."

"We have some information," Quil revealed, "Sam made me promise I wouldn't tell you. Please Bella," she looked at him and then looked at me.

"Okay, but I wont rest until he is home." She confessed. Neither would I. Even if it was the last thing I ever did, Aiden would be home in Bella's arms. I helped her to her feet and we made our way outside to Quil's car. The drive to the reservation was a silent one.

Bella was still processing what had happened. She reached her hand over my arm and gripped it tightly, pulling herself closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Jake?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" I answered back softly.

"Thank you," she closed her eyes for a moment, what could she possibly be thanking me for. "For saving me," she continued. "I'm not sure how much longer I could have run for."

"Anytime Bells" I whispered, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." She smiled weakly before staring off into space. "We'll get them back; the pack will be working day and night to find them." She didn't give a response. But I knew deep down how much this was killing her. She was a great mother; she cared for her son and her father more than herself. Arriving at the reservation, found the others all standing out the front. Emily ran over to us as soon as walked up, she took Bella by the hand and engulfed her in a hug. Bella didn't say a word as she allowed herself to be comforted.

"Oh Bella," Emily apologized; "I am so sorry," Sam stepped forward.

"Bella," he spoke firmly. She looked up at him; I walked forward and pulled her closer to me. "He won't bother you anymore, He did mention a name before we killed him. "

"What was the name?" Bella spoke up for the first time in a bit. Fear clear in her voice.

"Victoria," she froze in her spot signifying that it held importance to her.

"Bella, who is Victoria?" I asked softly. She looked like she battling with herself mentally.

"She's just someone who doesn't like the Cullens," she finally answered, as much as I didn't like the blood suckers; I had a feeling I wasn't getting the full story. "Can we take a walk please, I need to figure out how we are going to find them."


	6. Chapter 6

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

There's a lot of internal battling going on here, I hope you like it. I really like the end of this chapter.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: Race for the clock tower, lovetoread87, hermhogwarts55, and HallKids

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I knew the moment I entered the house that they weren't here. I just knew, what I didn't know is why they would take my son. Why? There was just no logical explanation. None at all. I dropped to my knees when I saw Jacob standing in the doorway of my room. My heart breaking into a million pieces. "Aiden!" I cried, why was this happening?

Jacob moved to my side. "Bella, I'm so sorry." he answered sounding apologetically, but I didn't want him near me. What was he anyway?

"Get away from me," I snapped at me. He took a step back as tears continued to fall down my warm cheeks. I looked at him, up and down before I spoke again. "What are you?" He opened my mouth to speak but I decided I didn't want to hear his excuses. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I just want Aiden back. Where's Charlie?" He shook his head, great now my father was gone to. More than likely dead, I know he wouldn't have let her take Aiden without a fight. I prayed silently that he was alright; I couldn't bare to lose him.

"Bella," a voice spoke firmly. We both averted our attention to the stairs behind us. It was Quil standing there fully clothed. "Sam wants you to come to the reservation you aren't safe here."

"I can't," I whispered, "I need to find Aiden, and Charlie. I need to get in touch with Alice."

"We have some information," Quil revealed, "Sam made me promise I wouldn't tell you. Please Bella," she looked at him and then looked at me.

"Okay, but I won't rest until he is home." I confessed.

The drive was quiet, Jacob sat in the back with me and I inched myself closer. I wasn't use to such warmth, I moved myself so my arm locked around his and I rested my head against his shoulder. It was comforting. "Jake?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered back softly.

"Thank you," I closed my eyes, trying to fight the tears that were fighting so hard to escape. Opening them again I saw his face, full of concern as it softened. "For saving me, I'm not sure how much longer I could have run for."

"Anytime Bells," He whispered, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." I smiled weakly before staring off into space. It still didn't make keeping a secret like this from me. Then again I wasn't complete honest with him myself. "We'll get them back; the pack will be working day and night to find them." I couldn't give a response as we arrived at the reservation; we found the others all standing out the front. Emily ran over to me as soon as we walked up, she took my hand and hugged me.

"Oh Bella," Emily apologized; "I am so sorry," Sam stepped forward.

"Bella," he spoke firmly. I looked up at him. I don't know how but seeing this serious side of Sam scared me. He cared for his pack like anything and it was clear that he now saw me as part of his pack in a sense. "He won't bother you anymore, He did mention a name before we killed him. " The way he said these words, proved my theory. He wouldn't rest until my father and Aiden were home safe.

"What was the name?" I asked, fear evident in my voice. This name could give me all that I needed. What if Matt had taken his son, feeling he was in control of his hunger? I almost didn't hear the name, but it grazed over my senses when it hit me. Victoria. That was the partner of that sadistic vampire James. The one who was seeking revenge because of Matt.

"Bella, who is Victoria?" He asked softly. He didn't know the story about Matt, or that my son was a vampire as well. He knew about the Cullen's, but only because of his tribes stories. You can't tell him Bella, it's too much. He'll only dislike the Cullen's even more.

"She's just someone who doesn't like the Cullens," she finally answered, as much as I didn't like the blood suckers; I had a feeling I wasn't getting the full story. "Can we take a walk please; I need to figure out how we are going to find them," He turned his attention to the others in the room.

"Go, we're going to head off on a search. Laurent gave us a location and we wish to check it out for clues." Sam spoke firmly, "We'll be in touch." Jacob nodded and he grabbed my jacket and we walked off. Walking down the reservation, I let Jacob lead me away. It wasn't long before we reached a cliff overlooking the beach.

The waves crashing into rocks were a distant reminder of the harshness of life. Everything I loved, everything I cared about being a rock that the waves were crashing into, causing rock sedimentation. Slowly decaying.

"Bella," His voice spoke softly. I turned to him nodding.

"Just thinking," I answered, "Aiden's out there all alone with some creature. Not to mention Charlie. Why would they take a baby? A helpless baby," He pulled me over to a side of the cliff where a bunch of teenagers were gathering.

There were a few "Hey Jacobs," a few high fives as we walked passed and we took a seat. His arm slipped around me. The warmth he gave me was so different to what I was used to. It seemed almost abnormal to have such warmth. Although the warmth Edward gave me was different, he was cool but he still kept me warm. Looking back on things, I should have expected him to leave, he was distant the moment Matt returned, who could blame him? I was stupid enough to believe that Matt would be there for us, I should have known something was up. But I didn't. I needed to stop blaming myself, this wasn't my fault. Getting into a pool of self guilt wasn't going to bring Aiden back.

I truly appreciated Jacob for what he'd done for me. He was the one who brought me back to my senses after they left. He made me realize that it wasn't all just about me. But right now, he did more for me by sitting beside me in silence then I could ever explain in words.

"What are they doing?" I finally spoke after about ten minutes, I was referring to the group around us, I watched as one of them ran towards the cliff edge.

"Cliff Diving," He answered, it took all I had to remain seated as I watched them reach the edge and jump. "We don't have a lot of malls or anything here we have to make our own fun," I'll have to admit it looked like fun. "Come, we better return to the reservation." I nodded allowing his to reach for my hand and hold it securely in his as we made our way back. It was comforting, right now it was what I needed, I knew I couldn't very well go after Aiden on my own, I wouldn't make it. I trusted Sam, he would return with my father and my son. I trusted him with everything. As we arrived we found the pack all standing outside, Sam nodded at us, Jacob nodding in return as if there was some silent conversation going on.

"Bella, we need to do a scout around. You should go freshen up. We won't be long." He promised me, Oh Jake, how you could be so kind to me. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, before letting me go. I think he knew that I needed to feel that tenderness, have someone protect me through this hardship.

"Please let me know anything, as soon as possible," I begged, Sam smiled.

"Bella, you will be the first to know I promise you that,"

Satisfied with that I watched as each of them shifted into their other forms, they were all beautiful in their own fur, but Jacob's was more rugged than the others. He, much like Sam were bigger than the others. A real Alpha, Beta I guess. They all faced me before they ran off into the forestry and I lost sight of them.

I decided to go back home to pick up some fresh clothes and to grab a few things. I needed to be ready to leave to help get them back when the time came for it. I didn't have my car though; I did know where the keys to Jacob's pride and joy, his rabbit were kept. Surely he wouldn't mind if I took it for a spin. I raced through the garage to the rabbit, opening it and taking a seat. He kept the keys in the glove box, in a place like La Push you didn't really have to be concerned with security; no one would go into the reservation to steal a car.

The drive there was quick, walking through the front door. The fear that hit me before, hit even harder. I wanted them all back. Charlie, Aiden…Him. I needed him more than he would ever know. His cool touch, his arms around me. I had never felt such security. Except with Jacob. His warmth was totally different to what I was accustomed to. It brought me such –I'm not sure there's even a word for it.

I let myself be taken to my room, I looked over everything. I hadn't really grasped the situation fully. My son had been kidnapped, and I felt helpless as all hell. I was a pathetic human. I knew I would do nothing but get in the way, I also hadn't grasped that Jacob was a werewolf, all the legends they'd told me at the bonfire parties. It was all making sense. The Cullens were the 'cold ones' and the Quileute's were their mortal enemies so to speak. I knew the Cullen's were different, they did drink animal blood they didn't attack humans so why were they segregated? If I could trust them why couldn't others? What was so hard?

My eyes settled on his crib, the soft silk sheets that Alice had bought for him during one of her shopping sprees. There was a teddy bear sitting in the corner, a brown curly teddy bear, two brown eyes , two flat arms and legs, a bright red bow around it's neck. This teddy was special; it was the teddy Esme had been given by parent's to her baby boy back in 1921. She passed it on to me, she said it was the world to her and she longed for the day she could pass it through her family through one of her daughters, but as we all know that all changed when she committed suicide.

I reached for the tiny blanket sprawled out; the blue blanket that Edward had left in what I thought was a dream. The last contact I had with him. It brought back memories of those first moments with him, those things I learned about him.

That was when it hit me; I remembered he mentioned staying with friends in Denali. 'Friends' I assume meant vampires. I needed to find them. I needed to get in touch with Cullen's. I couldn't rely fully on Jacob and his friends to go into this danger for me. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to them. I needed to do this. I raced around the room grabbing my backpack, grabbing a few shirts, jeans and a jacket throwing them into the bag I flung it on my back. I hoped that Alice would see my decision to go to Denali. I just hoped I would find them. I picked up my phone which I had left on the desk and raced out the door and into the rabbit; I hoped that it would make it. I took a deep breath and turned the keys in the ignition taking off up the road.

My destination in sight, I needed the Cullens. They would get Charlie and Aiden back safely. I just knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Sorry about delay there was tons of alterations to be made, I probably have this chapter written five different ways, but this one settled things the way i wanted it too.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: TeamEmSper, Karly Cullen , TeamEdwardTeamAlice, Race for the clock tower, lovetoread87, sleeplessinseattle, Broken Angel16, hermhogwarts55, and foreverandalways909.

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

It was two days before I finally arrived in Alaska, my time spent driving around. Trying to find any sign I could of a coven that was different to those around them. Eventually I lost that last shred of hope. I was hungry, and cold. I needed to freshen up extremely, forgetting to shower before I left I wasn't the most appealing person in the world. I'd found my way to Denali Parks, there were plenty of hotels. I was thankful for the savings I had, the room was cheap. Parking the car, which thankfully had lasted the entire journey I made my way into reception.

"Hello Miss!" A cheery voice spoke from the counter, where a television was positioned. The young woman smiled at me flicking the television off. Her long black hair, twisted to the side in a braid then fell over her right shoulder. She was slender and her skin was beautiful, her eyes a rich golden color. A color that I had only seen in the eyes of them. No – I shook my head, I was merely seeing things a mirage if you will. "How can I help you today?"

I smiled politely, "Hello I'm just looking for a cabin for a couple of days if you have any spare," she nodded.

"Cabin forty two is available; if you like it is secluded from the others but has some lush forestry and animals surrounding it." She said sweetly, "It will be a total of $235 for three days, if you would like that long that is?"

"That would be lovely," I whispered taking out the credit card Charlie had given me for emergencies, this classified as an emergency. He would understand and besides, when I got him back I would repay him all I could. She took the card and swiped it a few times before she keyed in a pin and handed me a pen. I quickly signed for it and she finished the transaction before grabbing a set of keys and handing them to me.

"Reception is open every day at ten; if you need anything do not hesitate to ask. The cabins are situated in numerical order. I hope you enjoy your stay." She responded with a smile, I smiled once more before turning my back and making my way back to the car. The cabin was a mere five minute drive from reception, and she was right, it was secluded.

Red timber overshadowed the roof, and the red bricks were simple but beautiful. The windows were accompanied by royal blue curtains and lace. I opened the door and made my way through the room. A queen sized bed situated in the middle of the room. A small television on the counter with a kettle and necessities for coffee beside it.

It was a further twenty minutes before I found myself sitting on the bed again, the warm shower really made me feel better. I had decided to pick up a few supplies from the shopping center before anything else.

As I shopped, I was paying close attention to everyone I met. Who was I kidding I was a fool to believe that I would just happen to bump into them. I was smarter than this, come on Bella think. What do you remember Edward telling you?

_**//Flashback**_

_Edward pulled my closer as we stretched out on my bed. This being our regular night's activities. Sneaking in the window when Charlie was asleep and keeping me company all night. His cool fingers traced over mine as he placed a soft kiss on my head. _

"_Edward," I whispered, he looked down at me. _

"_Anything love," He spoke softly, his angelic voice like a song. _

"_When you left, where did you go?" I asked, he frowned. He told me why he left but he never explained where he went. "Please?"_

"_I went to a coven in Denali, they are friends of the family." He took a deep breath, "Tanya and I are close friends." He watched my face carefully. _

_**End Flashback//**_

That was it, her name was Tanya. I walked through the shopping center and stopped once I reached a book store. I walked in looking at the self help guides, before turning my attention to the baby guides. These books although they had nothing on a vampire baby, they did have some very handy information about understand your child. I picked up a book titled, 'Understanding Your Baby' I promptly navigated my way through the isle's to get to the register when I felt a cool hard body press into mine and I fell to the ground.

I quickly felt a cold hand reach for mine and help me to my feet. "Oh I'm so sorry," the voice said as I accepted her hand and got to my feet. The coldness of it forced me to look her square in the eyes. Her skin was pale, paler than a normal person, paler than mine.

Her hair was long and curly strawberry blonde, her eyes a deep golden brown, her lips lush red. She stood about five foot seven. Slightly taller than I was. She must have noticed my hesitation as she passed me the book I had been perusing before I was knocked to the ground.

"It's alright," I whispered, her eyes fixated on me as if she knew me. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine B-"she stopped where she was pausing for a moment.

"I'm sorry what were you about to say?" I asked, she didn't say a word. She just smiled.

"Nothing, I really am sorry I hope you are okay." I found myself questioning her more. I was positive she was about to say my name. Before I had a chance to do anything else she turned and walked off, I looked at the book I was holding placing it back on the shelf and leaving the store following her, I raced as fast as I could until I was close enough to shout.

"Tanya!" I shouted. She stopped moving and turned around, shock evident on her face. Her beautiful face, she knew exactly who I was. This only confirmed it, she was close with Edward, perhaps closer than I liked but at the moment she was the only way I could get in touch with The Cullens and hopefully my family. She quickly turned and ran as fast as she could, faster then I could ever catch up too. I dropped my hands to my side, this was unbelievable. By some odd chance of fate I had found her, but it appears she didn't want to be found.

I wish that somewhere, somehow they would know how much I needed them, how much I needed to hold my son. His precious self in my arms. His giggle, he was growing so fast. I slid down to the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs as people continued to walk past me. I wiped my eyes, which I'm sure were red but there were no tears. The pain I felt indescribable. It didn't compare to anything, My poor little Aiden, with this wretched woman. This wretched woman whose mate is the reason he is a vampire, if it wasn't for James then Matt wouldn't have bitten Aiden, we wouldn't be in this situation.

But then I wouldn't have met Edward. Oh Edward. My heart breaks, Jacob. Oh. I can't even put into words the bind I'm in. Breathe Bella, you need to put aside your feelings for them and focus on Aiden. If you were a crazed vampire with a baby seeking revenge where would you go? I needed to think, I needed to think of the where the Cullen's could have possibly gone. I got to my feet and walked outside to my car, not sure of what to do next. I was lost, alone and on the search. But exactly how does a human find a vampire?

**Alice's POV**

"Those," I said pointing at a pair of green pumps. I knew Rose would love them, and what else are you supposed to do when you're at the sale of the year Jasper reached forward and grabbed them and threw them into the pile I had formed on the counter.

"Oh! And those, they would look wonderful on Bella," I shrieked spotting a blue pair of heels.

"She won't wear those you know," Jasper said softly as he reached for them and added them to the pile. He took one look at me and that was it, he didn't continue. He knew just like everyone else that there was no use in betting against me.

That was when I froze in my spot, my vision going blurry as the image of Bella chasing after what appeared to be Tanya. Why would she be in Denali? Then she vanished, my vision changed as I saw my nephew, in the arms of a vampire that caused hell for Bella.

Victoria.

"Jazz," I whispered as my vision returned to normal. "Get Carlisle and Emmett we have a problem."


	8. Chapter 8

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: Race for the clock tower, lovetoread87, hermhogwarts55, and Shannon.

The next chapter will be out tomorrow.

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I returned to my cabin an hour later, just the same as I had entered. I needed to find Tanya, she was my contact to them. To him. If he knew what had happened to Aiden, I new he'd be here right by my side, he may have left me for my protection but he would drop whatever it was he was doing in the world.

My mind couldn't stop trailing over her, why she ran away so quickly. She knew who I was. I knew it. Ofcourse she would, no doubt Edward would have told her about me, at least I would hope. I was interrupted from my thoughts a few minutes later by a knock on the door. Quickly turning around and opening the door I came face to face with none other than Jacob. I thrust my arms around his neck and cried all the pain and stress just flowing freely. I was an idiot to think I could've left and found them on my own. A complete and utter idiot.

"How did you find me?" I asked, after letting him into the cabin shutting the door behind us.

"Your scent," He said softly taking a seat on the sofa. "Bella, you shouldn't have run like that. We've lost time because we had to find you."

"I needed too, it's not safe for you to be going after Victoria," I whispered, forcing the keys into the door and opening it up and taking a seat. Jacob did the same thing on the passenger side.

"Why didn't you tell me Victoria was a vampire?" He asked. Because I wanted to protect you. No that wouldn't work, he like others thought I was too fragile; maybe they were right after my son had been taken. "Bella, we found Aiden. " My eyes shot to him, tears forming. "We also lost him again when we lost you. Victoria mentioned a place called Volterra."

"Where's that?" I asked, he just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Italy," Jacob frowned, "We need to get there, and I'm not sure how they will get there. But the man with them seemed pretty adamant about taking Aiden there,"

'This man?" I spoke softly, "What did he look like?" Jacob watched me carefully as he continued with his description of the man. This man sounded more and more like Matt, Aiden's father. It must have been written on my face because he stopped speaking and just looked at me. I pulled out my wallet, and flipped and it open. There were numerous pictures in there, mostly of Aiden but there was one of Aiden and Jacob, followed by the Cullen's with Aiden. I found another of Aiden this time with Matt and I. I showed it to him.

His face fell. "Is he the father?" I nodded. "You got involved with a bloodsucker?" I shook my head violently.

_**//Flashback**_

"_We're home," his voice called as he walked into the house with my mother and Phil. Each carrying a bag with them. "We got Chinese."_

"_Sounds great," I whispered making my way to the table and pulling out plates._

"_We already ate sweetie," my mother answered sweetly. I slammed the door of the cupboard shut and turned to face them._

"_I want an explanation," I said firmly, resting my hands on the chair in front of the table. "I'm not stupid, I've learnt a lot since I've been here."_

_Matt looked from me to my mother. She slowly nodded. "What are your theories?"_

"_In the past month and a half I have never seen you eat anything, not a single thing," I commented, "That in itself is odd, but." I paused, gathering my thoughts. "Your ice cold, As far as I can tell, you never sleep. You are always awake after I fall asleep, and always awake before I am. Your eyes aren't the same color, they are the same color as-"I had to pause again as his eyes flashed across my mind, those beautiful windows to his soul. How I needed him._

"_Bella," he whispered interrupting my thoughts._

"_Vampire," I whispered, the three of them looked at me in shock. My mother reaching over and helping me take a seat. She hugged me tightly. "Why didn't you guys just tell me? Why all this lying?"_

_Phil stepped closer and opened his mouth for the first time in a while. "Your safety, "He answered, "How do you tell someone you're not alive, but not dead either?" I nodded, I understood why. "Not to mention the danger, Bella I love you as if you are my own daughter and I would never want to put you in harms way."_

"_Phil," I breathed in deeply, "This is me we are talking about, danger follows me around."_

"_Bella," My mother whispered, "Do you want us to leave?" I shook my head. Of course I didn't want them to leave, but I did want honesty from now on._

"_I just don't want to be lied too."_

"_We won't anymore," Renee answered with a smile. "I promise."_

"_How did you get like this?" I asked, maybe there was an explanation for everything._

"_It was my entire fault," Matt spoke up, "I didn't mean too." I looked at him weirdly, how this all could fall on him. It's not like he was a vampire before then. "That day, I left you at the service station..." He trailed off._

_**//End Flashback**_

"There's one more thing," I whispered, if possible his face fell more. Although I could tell now that he was angry. Extremely angry. But he needed to know this; he had already been lied to about so much. The least I could do was be honest with him about this. "Aiden's a vampire." I watched his face carefully, he didn't even blink.

"I know." Jacob whispered, "Don't look at me like that. I'm a shape shifter, mortal enemies of Vampires I know what they smell like. I don't care that Aiden is a blood sucker, nor do I care that his father is a blood sucker now too. What I do care about is you, and Aiden. Your safety."

I smiled at him weakly; this was what I loved about Jacob. He always had my back. "We should continue this later, we have to save him. How are we going to get to Volterra?"

"Sam called Emily after we found out where they are heading, the pack is heading there, and they will be in touch." Jacob answered, "What are you thinking?"

That reminded me of him, the one who could read everyone's thoughts but my own. Fuck. Why did everything have to remind me of him, we weren't even together that long. But he sure left an impression, an everlasting one.

"Aiden," I lied. "I want to go to Italy with them."

"You can't," Jacob answered defensively. "The safest place for you is here."

"Jake,"I pleaded, "I cannot let you guys do this on your own. He's my son, don't leave me useless." Our eyes met once more, his hand traced along my jaw line, I bit my lower lip. He was getting a close, I could feel his breath on my face, it was sweet, his arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me closer to him. Such warmth yet again. "Jake," I whispered, tears starting to trail down my cheeks, he got closer. "I need to be there, to help find him, I ne-"His lips crashed onto mine, there was a passion in them, such fire. I couldn't help myself, I kissed him back. It was a short while before we pulled apart.

"Oh Bella," Jacob whispered to me, his hands running through my hair.

"Please?" I pleaded, he held a finger to my lips.

"We need to hurry and get to the airport, their flight leaves Forks in an hour, we should be able to catch the stopover in Alaska if we hurry." I smiled briefly, our kiss forgotten as I thought about seeing my son again. I didn't need to find the Denali clan after all. I might not have the Cullen's but I did have the pack and they would have my back.

---

We arrived in Italy almost several hours later. Those were the longest hours of my life, not knowing if or when we would find Aiden. Jacob, held me close the entire time, my mind lingered over our kiss. There was something behind it that made me smile, he loved me. That I was sure. But I think he loves me, in a different way to how I love him.

Due to the last minute flight, we had managed to obtain adjoined hotel rooms with only three beds meaning we all had to share. Naturally Sam let Jacob and I share, this was comforting in a sense, I couldn't imagine having to share with one of the other pack members. We sat around the table in the dining room as Paul made up a quick dinner.

"I'm sorry we let her go Bella," Sam apologized, "It wasn't our intention." I nodded, I understood he already did more than I ever expected, he's put his own life as well as that of his pack on the line for my son.

"Can you pick up anything?" I asked softly. Embry moved forward. "I cannot pick up their scent, but I'm picking up at least fifty new scents," He answered with a growl. Fifty. Could there seriously be that many vampires here? That would make it all the more difficult to find them.

"Fifty?" I asked nervously. He nodded.

"We did some research on Volterra on the plane ride, there's rumors that an ancient Vampire hierarchy reside here in Volterra, know as The Volturi. " Paul spoke firmly.

"You found that on the internet?" Quil teased, this was the first time I really saw them all relax. Embry punched Quil playfully in his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Boys," Sam spoke up firmly. "This isn't a time to play around, Aiden is still missing." He shot me an apologetic look before facing the boys again. "Paul, Embry you will take the west end, Quil you'll take the South, Jacob you will take the East and I will take the Northern. "

"What about me?" I asked, they all turned to face me.

"You'll be staying in the apartment. " Jacob spoke, "We can't risk you being hurt, it's dangerous enough for us to be here we don't need you in danger too."

"But," I tried but I was just pushed aside, we ate peacefully not a word was said between us. After dinner, they each parted ways. Sam warned them not to shift unless absolutely necessary and with that I was alone. I walked out to the balcony, stretched my hands across the ledge, I looked out into the streets. They were bustling, some were dressed in cloaks others were just dressed to party.

That was when I saw them, the ones I had gotten so close to before they just up and left me. I quickly turned my back on them and ran out of the room and raced out of the hotel and into the bustling streets.

I had to do a double take, making sure I didn't lose them before I ran as fast as I could, but I lost my footing and began to fall, a hand reached down and an arm swept around me as I fell and four figures turned around as fast as my eyes could see, each of them released a growl.

Jacob had saved me from falling, but right now four people I considered family stood facing us like they had seen their worst enemy. I pushed myself ahead of Jacob.

"Calm down Jake," I answered seriously, standing in front of us was Emmett, oh lovable Emmett, Jasper, the one who always knew how to make me feel better, Alice, who was I for betting against her. But the one who caught my eye was Esme, who was looking as radiant as ever as she stared down at an angel sleeping in her arms, Tears formed in my eyes.

"Aiden?"


	9. Chapter 9

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: Race for the clock tower, lovetoread87, hermhogwarts55, and Shannon.

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Esme was holding my son, my world. I stepped forward, Jacob growled as the others slowly let down their guard. Esme looked at me, such love in her eyes. I wanted to simply take him from her arms but I couldn't, I shouldn't. She needed this as much as I did.

"Oh Bella," Esme whispered, "He's grown so much."

"Aiden," I whispered moving closer to her, she slowly handed him to me, my arms forming protectively around his tiny frame. He'd grown so much since I last saw him. That was a few days ago, it looked like at least a month had passed. I quickly tried to memorize everything about him again, his cool skin on mine. I felt whole again. I tilted my head and kissed his forehead softly. "I love you so much."

"Bella," Jacob growled.

"Jacob!" I raised my voice. He cowered a little as I was a little front with him. "Aiden's fine, How did you?" I faced Alice and the others. "How did you find him? Where's Victoria?"

"I believe your 'friends' chased them off little sister," Emmett teased, "Matt wasn't happy though. You should've seen his face when Jasper snatched Aiden off him. He wasn't expecting it at all."

I smiled briefly as Alice's phone rang, she quickly answered it. Emmett raced to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Careful – Need air," I choked; he let me go slightly allowing me to take a deep breath.

"We've missed you." He answered; he really was like a big teddy.

"I'm sorry we left," Jasper said apologetically. I shook my head. I know it wasn't his fault.

"My necklace?" I questioned, "Did Victoria have it?" They shook their head in disagreement. Alice put down her phone and faced me with a serious look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Give Aiden to Jazz," she pleaded softly. I refused. If there was anyone I wanted him to go to it was Jacob, I turned and placed him in his arms gently. His arms cradled around him. "Jacob, leave now. Take Aiden with you."

"Wait!" I shrieked, "What's going on?" I watched as Alice pushed Jacob away from me. "NO!" I shouted as loud as I could. Jacob look at Alice then at me. My heart breaking as I saw him nod to Alice turning on his heel and running away from us. "NO!" I repeated as loud as I could turning on my heel to follow him only to be pulled back by Alice.

"Edward's here," She spoke firmly. "Bella, listen. We don't have very long. " She grabbed my arm and I was pulled off towards the crowds.

"Alice?" I questioned, my son had been found but had been forced away with Jacob, no explanation given. I was confused.

"We need to find Edward before," She paused biting her lip. I had never seen her this nervous before. She was scared, something I had thought wasn't possible for anyone of her caliber. She was always so level headed, relaxed, content with the future the way it was, able to control it to an extent. But right now she looked down right scared. "Bella, Aiden needs to be taken away and kept safe. I would've preferred Jazz but if you really think the wolves can protect him then let them, but we need you to help Edward. I know you still care for him, it's in your eyes, it's in your heart and it's in my visions,"

She was right, I did still care. I never stopped caring, the necklace and the letter from Carlisle didn't make it alright that he left, but I understood and I knew that deep down I could never stop caring for him. "What do I have to to do?"

A small fragment of hope shone on her face. "Once your future disappeared Edward lost it, and came here to seek the Volturi to end his life,"

"I thought you said that he wasn't with you," I questioned, getting slightly distracted by this new revelation

"He wasn't," Esme spoke softly, "Rosalie got in touch with him, she felt he needed to know about your future disappearing." She pulled me closer to her, rubbing his cool hand over my arm. "She really didn't mean any harm, but Edward has been going through a lot."

The emotion conveyed in her voice, she really did consider herself his mother. I hadn't learnt a lot ab. "Rosalie, never really liked me."

"She never really likes anyone who she see's as a threat" Emmett spoke up for the first time in a short while, before being punched by Alice.

"We are running out of time. Bella, Can you see the clock tower?" She asked, turning her head to her left. I followed her gaze and my eyes settled on a giant building, sure enough a clock face settled in one of the risings of it. "Edward will be there in three minutes,"

"I'm not fast enough," I whispered, "Alice, you know that I'll fall or something."

"Your the only one he can't see coming," Alice confirmed, "Please, he's been running from us. You need to get to him before he reveals himself to the crowds, quickly now." She turned me in the direction I needed to go and without thinking my legs carried me away. Darting in and out of the crowds, the people around me hadn't even noticed I was running as fast as I could to try and get to him, wherever he was.

Had he changed? Of course not, he was stuck in his eternal youth. I breathed in deeply, preparing myself as I ran across the streets in front of me. Her strict instructions to find him before the clock tower rang. A real race to the clock tower. I looked around desperately for him.

The seconds drifting by.

How did I get myself into this position? I shouldn't even be here, but I was. The love of my life, no one else could compare, I was sure of that now. There was no one I'd much rather be with, I just wish he'd understand that. Understand that I will not always be safe. That Aiden will not be safe. Not without his protection. I darted through the crowds, there must have been thousands of people here, all standing on either side of the streets, some in robes, and others dressed casually. A huge festival on. Looking up the sun had almost reached the high point meaning it was almost noon. I probably had less than a minute.

Picking up speed I darted through the alleyway as fast as I could, reaching a rather large crowd. That's when I saw him. His porcelain face, his eyes, a sadness he'd never portrayed before.

Edward. My heart breaking at the same time.

My best friends face flashed across my mind. The look on his face, his heartbroken face when I tell him I don't love him the way he loves me. You know that feeling when it hurts so bad your heart sinks in its place, and a wave of guilt and cold passes through your body. That's what I feel when I see his face, knowing that I am going to knock him down when I reveal that I chose Edward.

Jacob would always be an important person to me; he's been through so much for me and Aiden. I was getting distracted, it seemed so easy lately. I screamed his name as loudly as I could, but with the crowd even his vampire hearing didn't hear me. I picked up my pace as I attempted to cross the street, cutting through the parade but was pushed back. I looked at the clock, sixty seconds. I wasn't going to make it to him.

"Isabella," a voice called for me, I turned around to see two figures each in black robes. I didn't get to study them much when I heard one of them whisper.

"It's not working," Belonging to a female, she frowned her tone of voice revealing this. Then all of a sudden my vision got blurry and I fell to the ground. "Quickly,"

I looked up with the last of my vision as I heard the clock tower ring. I was too late. He would be dead now, and there was nothing I could do. Someone had me as I closed my eyes. What about my son? What would happen to Aiden?

'_Don't let them take you down without a fight_,' I tried to tell myself. I kept repeating it but it didn't make it any easier as I blacked out and faded into nothingness.

Jacob, Edward, Aiden. Three men in my life who I didn't want to live without. What I knew is that if I had to live without any of these people, I never wanted to wake up again.

I would rather be dead.

My world turned to black.


	10. Chapter 10

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: Race for the clock tower, lovetoread87, hermhogwarts55, and Shannon.

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

**JACOB POV**

I could smell the bloodsuckers, they were nearby. The whole town reeked of it. The moment we set off the plane, I would smell it,. The others smelt it all too, I knew I would hear all about it once we phased.

Sam had gone over everything, the moment we each discovered Charlie and Aiden were both gone, we knew we had to go after them. It was up to us, Dad would never forgive me if we just let them go without a fight. Bella's face when we walked into the hotel was one of amazement. It seemed that for one single moment, she forgot that she was a mother who had lost her child. Her child. Aiden. A vampire. He wasn't a full vampire, I could tell that. Not yet at least, I still milled over the story she'd told me.

I didn't understand how any man, vampire or wolf could give themselves up to the animal inside and hurt the one person in the world they should protect. The one person they should put aside their differences for to make sure they never encounter a single bit of harm.

It wasn't too long before we reached our room, and we each made our way in there. It took a lot but share. We managed to get a three bedroom apartment, We'd each have to share, not that I minded. Bella might be strong to everyone's face but I'd known her since we were both little baking mud pies on the reservation. She would wait until she was on her own and then she would give in to the despair she was feeling. The others couldn't see it but I could.

The heartbreak in her eyes, at the thought that the child she wasn't sure she could handle that she had developed an instant bond with had been taken by a sadistic vampire hellbent on revenge. We each sat around the table as Paul exited the kitchen carrying some steak, whilst Embry exited the kitchen carrying a few bowls of salads and some fresh potato chips.

We each served our own dinners and ate in silence. It was a good ten minutes before the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry we let her go Bella," Sam apologized, "It wasn't our intention." Bella nodded, she didn't seem to be paying too much attention, jet lag and lack of sleep evident on her face, in her eyes.

"Can you pick up anything?" She asked softly. Embry moved forward. "I cannot pick up their scent, but I'm picking up at least fifty new scents," He answered with a growl. I knew what he meant, even though our senses werent as advanced as when we phased I was still able to pick up numerous other scents. If I didn't know any better I would think that this entire city was hiding a mass vampire civilization.

"Fifty?" She asked nervously as we all nodded in response.

"We did some research on Volterra on the plane ride, there's rumors that an ancient Vampire hierarchy reside here in Volterra, know as The Volturi. " Paul spoke firmly.

"You found that on the internet?" Quil teased, Embry punched Quil playfully in his shoulder and Quil feigned hurt. "Hey!"

"Boys," Sam spoke up firmly. "This isn't a time to play around, Aiden is still missing. Paul, Embry you will take the west end, Quil you'll take the South, Jacob you will take the East and I will take the Northern. "

"What about me?" Bella asked, we all faced her. There was no way I

was going to let her get in anymore danger than she already was. She shouldn't have come with us, but I couldn't deny her.

"You'll be staying in the apartment. "I spoke up, "We can't risk you being hurt, it's dangerous enough for us to be here we don't need you in danger too."

"But," She tried, opening her mouth but closing it and we ate peacefully not a word was said between us. After dinner, each each parted ways. Sam gave us a speech about not phasing unless absolutely neccersary. We weren't sure whether to think if Aiden would be alive or not. I wanted him to be alive, but you could never trust those bloodsuckers they could turn on you in a second.

I walked up an alley, looking up at the balcony to our room, Bella was standing with her arms stretched out. Shaking my head I went back to what I was doing, there were so many people here, so many.

That was when I caught a glimpse of it, red. Red hair, it was lush. Did I just use that word? I picked up my pace and ran towards where I had seen the red hair, that was when I smelt it. Their scent was everywhere. Them. A tiny figure ran ahead of me, and pranced across the street, quickly grabbing the red hair and swinging her into a man on the otherside.

I watched with interest, they seemed to know her as she was knocked to the ground and pinned by two men. A big burly one and a thin one with blonde hair. I recognized them from Forks. Sometimes the reservation did some events with Forks High. They were here. The Cullens. Filthy Bloodsuckers.

A man with short blonde hair had jumped away from the woman as she was pinned, then the tiny woman ran forward one grabbing him around the waist, the thin man with blonde hair snatching something out of his grasp. When he had stepped back from him leaving the others to take care of him, I noticed what he was holding. A baby. Aiden.

I raced as fast as I could shouting as loud as I could over the noise to get Sam's attention, I knew they would be able to hear me. Even when not phased we had increased senses and I was solely relying on that right now.

"Jacob!" Sam's voice boomed as the others all ran forward. The ones who had Aiden seemed to use this as a distraction, because when we all looked down they were gone. The bloodsuckers faced us, shock on their faces.

That was when they each looked at eachother, the tiny pixie whispered something and then that was it. They ran away. I went to run after them but Sam caught my arm.

"They won't harm him." Sam answered, I glared at him. Stood as tall as I could.

"They are bloodsuckers, they will do whatever it takes." I growled.

"Jacob," Sam urged. "They won't break the treaty even here, at least not knowing that we are here. We need to find Bella and tell her that Aiden is alive." I knew he was right, apart of me trusted the pixie. But I also didn't want to, the thought that there was some good in them was hard to believe.

"She's over there," Embry spoke up pointing down the street. I ran once again faster than I ever though possible, I was just in time to see her lose her footing and fall, thankfully I was fast enough to reach her, my arm swung around her waist as I pulled her close to me stopping her from hitting the ground. Her scent swallowing me. But what I hadn't counted on were the five figures standing infront of us. Them.

And they had Aiden. I growled, and they did in return as they each stood ready to attack.

"Calm down Jake," She answered firmly, I relaxed slightly, not enough. But she stepped forward to the woman I assume was considered the mother of the coven. I watched as Bella stepped towards her, she reluctantly placed the angel in her arms. Bella's face conveyed numerous emotions as she stared down at him.

He was bigger than the last time we'd seen him, it looked like he'd been gone for a month. Which wasn't true, she looked happy, but sad. He was her world, her everything. Then she tilted her head and kissed his forehead softly. "I love you so much."

"Bella," I growled.

"Jacob!" She said raising he voice. I couldn't help but cower a little as was back into 'mother' mode. "Aiden's fine, How did you?" She faced the others. "How did you find him? Where's Victoria?"

"I believe your 'friends' chased them off little sister," the big burly one teased, "Matt wasn't happy though. You should've seen his face when Jasper snatched Aiden off him. He wasn't expecting it at all." Jasper must be the other man, the one with thin blonde hair.

Just then the pixie's phone rang and she stepped away from us. Once again I was thankful for my ability to hear.

"Did you get Charlie home? What do you mean Rosalie? How could you? No wonder he's been avoiding us," she almost shouted down the phone. He, must be the one that left Bella alone. He must be none other than Edward Cullen.

"What were you thinking?" the pixie asked again, "I told you in confidence, now he's going off to get himself killed. No she's alive and well, as if Aiden. What do you want me to do? Make her parade herself into the middle of the street and just hope he see's her before he makes an idiot of himself and destroys this family?" She paused for a moment, her eyes meeting mine. "I'll call you back I've got a plan."

As she returned to join us, she looked at me an nodded. I couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. There was no way in hell I would let this happen. "What's wrong?" Bella spoke softly.

"Give Aiden to Jazz," the pixie pleaded softly. She shook her head in disapproval and turned and placed him in my arms gently. I cradled him as softly as I could in my big arms.. "Jacob, leave now. Take Aiden with you." She was serious. She was going to do this to her. For her own benefit.

"Wait!" Bellla shrieked, "What's going on?" That was when I felt it, the pixie pushed me away, but before whispering a quick "She'll be okay, we'll protect her, please keep Aiden safe. Jacob, I will return her to you in forks, you must leave now. "

"NO!" I heard Bella shouted I nodded to her turning on my heel and running away from them as fast as I could. "NO!"

I brushed past the crowd, until I met the others. They each stared as I held Aiden in my arms.

"Where's Bella?" Sam questioned,

"We need to return to Forks. Charlie is home. Bella will be safe," I answered as the others stared at me in shock. This wasn't usual behaivour for me and even I knew that. But I also knew that Bella didn't trust just anyone, and she seemed relaxed with them. I had to trust them I had nothing else to do. Bella wouldn't forgive me if I let anything happen to Aiden and right now he was safe and sound, and asleep. Nothing would ever get to him when he was guarded by the pack.

Nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: Race for the clock tower, lovetoread87, hermhogwarts55, and Karly Cullen

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Bella,"

There it was again, that sweet sweet voice. That voice I hadn't heard in a long time. That voice that only ever showed up when I was truly in danger. It sounded so real. Like it was right beside me. But it wasn't, it couldn't. I was in complete darkness. The last thing I remembered was seeing him, my love. Bracing himself to step into the sunlight, then I was on the ground. My world surrounded in nothing.

"Bella, " the voice spoke again. "Wake up love,"

I forced myself to open my eyes, only they didn't, or rather wouldn't. Come on girl, open your eyes. Do it for Jacob, do it for Aiden. Come on Bella. Then I felt it, the coolness, on my lips. My eyes shot open and I found myself alone, only imagining the touch on my lips.

"Bella," the voice spoke again. I shifted myself to sit up and lean against the wall. I was in what looked like a cell, it was like in the movies, metal bars and all. A quiet dank little room, a tiny bed which I was sitting on and not a single wall at all. I guess you wouldn't want any sunlight in here on your prisoners.

"Bella," The voice spoke again, I moved my eyes to where the voice came from. My eyes widened in shock. There sitting in a cell similar to mine, was him. The love of my life, the one who i'd given myself to all that time ago. Edward Cullen. I jumped to my feet and moved to the other side of the room. His pale skin, his godly figure, his eyes, his lips. I was taking everybit of him in over and over again. It was like we'd met for the first time. I reached my hands through the bars, I just needed to touch him, thankfully it was like he needed to as well, within a few seconds our hands had joined, that spark shot through me again. I felt whole, found. I couldn't help the tears that were now streaming down my flushed cheeks.

"Edward," I cried. "Oh Edward."

"Bella," He whispered, his eyes said all they needed too, if he could cry I knew he would be. I was forgiven, whatever it was that I had done t make him leave it was all in the past. He reached both hands through the bars and gripped my face. "I'm so sorry." He apologized. "If I only knew."

"It's alright," I whispered, "I missed you so much," Even after everything that had happened, I still felt safe with him. "Where are we?"

"Deep in Volterra," Edward answered as there was a tap on the wall.

"Enough!" a voice snapped. I turned around, trying my hardest not to be scared but it was hard. Standing at the front of the cell was two figures, both in robes.

"Demetri!" a femine voice spoke up firmly. "We must keep her in one piece, Aro wants to see her."

"What makes you think i'd go with you?" I asked fearless for a moment. I wouldn't go with them, I didn't want to leave him again. He brushed his hand over my arm softly. The female raised her hand in the air at me, I felt something melt around me before dissipitating.

"Not again!" She shouted in frustration, she turned her attention to Edward and did the same motions, only it seemed to affect him more than me. He fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Edward No!" I shouted as loud as I could, "I'll go with you." I got to meet and stepped back against the wall as they stepped into the cell, both of them removed their hoods.

Standing infront of me was a young woman, tiny with lank,long, pale brown hair, and pale skin to match it. She was rather slim and had an androgynous figure. Her face was angelic yet childlike at the same time, looking at it she looked younger than I did. Forever trapped.

Beside her stood a man, his name I caight earlier Demetri. For a vampire he had a rather olive complexion with a chalky pallor, and dark hair that reaches his shoulders. He bowed his head to me. "Come child," He whispered reaching forward for me. I jerked my arm back, I was never afraid of any of the cullen's before but these people scared me, their eyes were bright red signalling they did infact hunt humans.

These people wouldn't be as kind to me as the Cullen's had been. Edward just sat where he was propped up against the wall of the cell. For once I wished he'd was able to read my mind. The look on his face gave it all away, he was worried about me. He always was. It was the main reason he left me, us. Aiden and I.

"There's no need to be afraid, you'll be back here before you know it." Demetri promised with a sly grin. I allowed myself to be pulled away, there was silence between as us as I was led through hall after hall. Beautiful artwork adjourned the walls. It was a good five minutes before we reached a door and Jane and Demetri pushed me through the door slamming it behind me. Turned quickly, this was a trap.

"My Child." a commanding voice spoke up firmly. "There's no need to run, We mean you no harm. "

"Not yet anyway," I heard a slight whisper from the side, of which I saw a young man who looked a lot like Jane.

"Alec," the commanding voice said again, "Enough." He turned is attention back to me. "Isabella Swan I do believe."

"Bella," I corrected, Vampire or not I still didn't like to be called Isabella.

"Bella," He correct himself, "My name is Aro, leader of the Volturi. Now I've been led to understand that you are a member of the Cullen coven?"

"Am I?" I answered dryly. I didn't know exactly how to answer that.

"They've been keeping a little pet it would seem," Aro answered, "Which is strictly against our rules, we must remain inconspicuous . I've also been led to believe that you've indulged a close bond with a certain member of that coven."

"Leave him out of this!" I whispered,

"My poor sweet Isabella," Aro answered, "He came here with a request I think you deserve to know."

"What do you mean?" I was intrigued to say the least, Alice never really explained why he was here, I knew Rosalie had called him, but what he was trying to do was beyond me. Wait a minute, he was trying to reveal himself. "He was going to reveal himself wasn't he? Which is against your protocol?" Aro nodded taking a step towards me, he motioned towards a bench and we both took a seat, his hand sat gently on my arm. He frowned.

"Hmm interesting." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"It would seem you have incredible power child." He answered softly once more. "I'm afraid you cannot leave Volterra, at least not as a human."

"Bella get away from him!" A voice squeaked as I saw two familiar figures run into the room and up to us. Alice and Carlisle. Aro growled at Alice as she reached for my hand and pulled me to my feet and away from him.

"Aro, it's a pleasure to see you again after all this time." Carlisle spoke politely. I wasn't aware they had met before.

"Ah my old friend, it's nice to see you. Just passing through?" Aro asked, he shook his head.

"I'm here to take home my son and daughter," Carlisle said with a smile, my heart melted at being called his daughter. Even though it was mentioned in the letter I couldn't really believe it until I heard it from his own mouth.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. They broke the rules. As such, they must be destroyed."

"But they haven't. "Alice spoke up loudly, she stomped her foot on the ground, I've never seen her act so childish before but it was working. "She will be a vampire soon, she just gave birth to her son not to long ago. We have to wait until her body returns to normal before we can change her. I've seen it" She said exaggerating the last part.

"Hmm," Aro answered "This does change things. How can you see her future, when nor myself nor Jane can affect her."

"I don't know, but she will be changed I promise you that. Let my brother and sister go please?" she begged, Aro seemed lost for words as he thought about Alice's offer.

"On one condition, I expect Bella to be changed within six months, we will be by to check. Alec!" Alec ran up to him and smiled that smile. "Be sure to get Mr. Cullen from his 'room' he is free to leave"


	12. Chapter 12

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: I cannot access the reviews page for some reason, but thanks everyone! It means alot to me. :D

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The journey home wasn't a long one but it wasn't exactly quick, the first thing I did when we were able to leave was call Jacob. He revealed that Charlie was home as well, a few bruises but aside from that he was fine. He also didn't remember much which I was thankful for. I

I looked to the seat beside me as Edward sat there, stroking my arm softly. His golden eyes, how I missed them. The car pulled to a stop and Edward put the car into break. Only my fathers cruiser was at the front of the house just like always. Things seemed normal...for now anyway.

"He's happy," Edward spoke up softly. I looked at him confused, "Aiden, he misses you though."

"I miss him too, " I hugged my legs closer to me, I had been strong the whole journey home, but the thought of seeing my son for the first time in a while. His slightly warm skin, his smile, his eyes. That was it, I slammed my eyes shut as fast as I could, the tears falling faster than ever before.

"Oh Bella," Edward calm voice whispered as I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me close. I sat like that for a few minutes before pulling back and wiping my eyes.

"We should go inside," I whispered, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be up later after Charlie goes to sleep." He promised. I frowned.

"Please don't go,"

"I must, Alice has been calling for me for several minutes." Edward said with that crooked grin I had fallen in love with. "I will be up later, we can talk more then love,"

"Promise?" I whispered back to him nervously.

"Promise," He repeated after me, he pulled me close once more before getting out of the car and running to my side to open the door, opening it up and letting me get to my feet slowly, I smiled at him. Even though he'd been gone for all that time, I had fallen for him all over again, his smile, his voice, everything. I gave him a quick smile before running inside and finding Jacob sitting on the floor with Aiden.

"Aiden!" I almost shouted, running past my father and sweeping him up in my arms and holding him tightly.

"He's fine Bella," Jacob spoke up softly, "Just a little bit bigger than the last time is all. He grows fast.'

"I know," I answered sadly, "Jake, thanks for everything you've been the best friend a girl could have," I made sure I exaggerated the 'friend' part, his face gave off a crestfallen look. I sat beside him and held Aiden in front of him. He now looked to be almost a year old. "Aiden and I would both be in trouble if it wasn't for you."

"Bells" My fathers voice rang as he took a seat on the sofa, I got to my feet and gave him a hug, I had spent all my time worrying over my son I'd almost forgotten about my father, the other man in my life and I felt horrible for it.

"Dad! I'm so glad your okay,"

"I'm just happy you and Aiden are okay." Charlie spoke into my hair as he hugged me close. It all seemed to good to be true. Everything, it seemed just too simple. Simple at the moment, what would happen in six months when they came to check on me, I wasn't sure. But I guess Alice would have someway to get out of it. Charlie pulled away and he just stared at me taking me in.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to have you for much longer Bella, especially after i've just gotten you back," Charlie spoke gently, Jacob handed Aiden to me and gave me a brief hug.

"I should be going," He answered, "I'll come back sometime soon Bella," I nodded, and with that he left. I turned my attention to Charlie, "I should probably get him to bed," he nodded, "Goodnight Daddy,"

Aiden fell asleep easily that night, I'm not sure why I was so shocked. He was always a good baby, I guess the vampire part of him made me think things would be worse. The plane ride home was a silent one, Edward sat with me, but we didn't speak a word. That bothered me. I'd heard about 'premature evacuation' but this was ridiculous. He wasn't a man who would jump in to quickly and then runaway scared, that just wasn't like him. There was something more to it. Maybe it involved something that Aro said before we were allowed to go.

_I don't know, but she will be changed I promise you that. Let my brother and sister go please?" she begged, Aro seemed lost for words as he thought about Alice's offer._

"_On one condition, I expect Bella to be changed within six months, we will be by to check. Alec!" Alec ran up to him and smiled that smile. "Be sure to get Mr. Cullen from his 'room' he is free to leave"_

There was a cool touch on my arm that snapped me out of my thoughts, Edward had come like he'd promised. I sighed briefly before letting myself fall into his arms as they wrapped tightly around me.

"I missed you." I whispered, he placed a soft kiss on cheek.

"I missed you too." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I queried, he pointed to Aiden.

"He's dreaming, about wolves." Edward held my face in his hands. "I'm going to assume that he's been around dogs of some sort lately." I held my breath as he said that, if only he knew. His cool breath brushed over my face as I took him in once more.

"Edward?" I questioned, he looked at me, his hands dropping to his side. "What are we going to do when Aro checks on me?"

There was nothing but silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: lovetoread87 ,Jey1204 and hermhogwarts55

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

**Bella POV**

We sat there for almost five minutes, I kept asking myself whether to call Carlisle. Edward had sat still without blinking or even breathing. I decided not too, it would just cause too much fuss.

"Edward?" I questioned once more. "Is it possible for a vampire to have a heart attack?" Slowly he started breathing again, even though I knew he didn't have to breathe it still made it easier on me when he did.

"Bella," He growled, I looked at him tears welling up in my eyes. I was worried, it was apparent no one had thought about what would happen when if Aro actually made good on his promise and showed up to check on me to ensure I was changed. I nodded and he frowned. "I won't take away your soul, not like that. What about Aiden?"

"What about Aiden?" I asked in disbelief raising my voice slightly louder than I would have liked but I couldn't help myself. "I can't believe your using him as a decoy in this, honestly. Have you forgotten that he is a vampire? Do you not remember when he was born and his own father bit him? Because I do."

"Bella," Edward repeated, his eyes following me carefully as I walked over to the crib and ran my warm hand over Aiden's slightly warm cheek.

"Edward," I repeated, "How can I leave him to walk this world everyday?" I faced him, tears welling in my eyes. "How can I know that he'll be taken care of? How could you live everyday, knowing that we could've been a happy family." Realization dawned upon him as he heard me say these words, his face said all it needed too. I walked over to him and dropped to my knees in front of him. Placing my hand on his thigh as he looked down at me. I was sure I was a mess.

My hair had fallen down loosely everywhere, reaching my hand up I pushed it back and out of my face. "Please?" I begged in a quiet voice, I knew he knew that this was hard for me, I didn't like to come across weak. But this was my weakness. They both were. "I can't live without either of you, It's not a life I want to live. If you won't do it for me, do it for Aiden. Don't make him live without his mother, no matter how old a man is he still needs that special lady in his life."

"Your right," He answered linking his hands with mine, he pulled me so I sat beside him, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me to him in a tight embrace. He pushed me away before he held my hands in his once more. "I have some conditions."

"Anything," I answered, I'd won. I would not be without Aiden or Edward. But in the back of my mind I questioned my family currently. Charlie, Renee and Jacob. Oh Jacob! I forgot about the whole treaty. I cursed myself mentally before opting to think about it later. I watched as he fumbled around his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. I wasn't an idiot I knew what this was. Any tiny box always contained jewelery. When he opened it, there was a ring it was silver with topaz and diamonds lined along the top. It was beautiful I shook my head at him.

"Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife for all eternity?" He asked, by this point he had dropped to one knee and held my hand in his, his crimson eyes looking up at me, smoldering.

"Is that the condition?" I teased, he smiled and nodded. "Yes, Edward Cullen, I would be honored to spend eternity with you." and with that he quickly slipped the ring on my finger, he kissed it. The weird thing was, it didn't feel weird to have it there, it felt right. Like all along this was what was meant to happen. "How did you ever afford something like this?" I asked when he sat beside me, a goofy grin on his face.

"I didn't," He answered, I looked at him weirdly. How else would he get something as beautiful as this. "It was my mothers," I was silent, shocked to say the least. "She gave it to me shortly after she was admitted with Influenza, it had been handed down generations before that. She made me promise to give to a woman that I loved with all my heart. My soul mate. I don't think she ever intended it to be literally forever," I smiled, it was the best gift ever.

"We don't have to get married straight away do we?" I asked, his face fell at this comment. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, I meant we have a bit of time before we do?" He nodded.

"But I'm not changing you until after, I want you to experience lots of things before I take away your last thread of humanity." He watched me carefully, like he was expecting me to protest. But I didn't. He wasn't expecting that from me, I could tell.

"You want me to experience everything right?" I asked, he nodded to clarify. "There's one thing I really want to do, I want to.." I looked away rather embaressed.

"What is it Bella?" He asked.

"I want you to make love to me, before I am turned. So I know that I had all of you before as well as after." I confessed.

"I can't promise that, it's not safe." I frowned.

"Edward, that's all I really want I swear. All of you." I smiled at him, kissing him on the lips gently. "That's it,"

"You should sleep Bella," He answered and I agreed it was late, especially after everything that happened lately. I climbed into bed and he held me as I drifted off into nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

Big Thanks to my reviewers: lovetoread87 ,Jey1204 and hermhogwarts55

This story is getting revised this will be the last chapter for a month or so while I rewrite and finalize what I had planned for this before it got out of hand. 

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

**Bella POV**

My mind was still reeling over last nights events. I wasn't expecting what he did. He proposed. Previously it was something I hadn't even considered with Matt. But the thought with Edward, it didn't even require much thinking. My heart knew what it wanted, it wanted him. Forever. For eternity.

Was I ready to give up everything I knew to fulfill that promise? I was, but the one thing I wasn't one hundred percent of losing was Jacob. After everything, he'd been there for me when I needed it most. I had to be honest with him. I owed him that much. I smiled to myself briefly as I thought of the scene I had left at home in my bed. Edward laying stretched out with Aiden curled up beside him, running his cool hands through what little hair he had.

I snapped my mind back to where I was at now. The reservation. I could never thank any of the pack for all they did. They got Aiden and my father home safely.. I had barely gotten out of my truck when Jacob was standing at the front door, he looked down to his feet and then looked at me again a broad smile stretching over his face.

"Jake," I whispered when I reached him. His arms were outstretched for me I quickly let myself be surrounded by him. The warmth of his body against mine. I pulled away quickly, standing about two feet from him, my arms wrapping around my sides. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"Bella," He interrupted, "Please let me do this." I breathed in deeply, his face conveying numerous emotions, I was lost for words at one point. It was a good minute before he even managed to open his mouth and tell me what was on his mind. "I love you,"

My world froze, everything. The trees, the water, my heart. I always knew deep down who held my heart. But it was like hearing those three little words, the past few months flew across my vision. I saw Aiden, Edward and then finally Jacob. I couldn't see him that way. He was and always would be the best friend I ever had, but that was as far as it would ever get. I stepped back.

"Jake," I whispered, his arm reaching around me to pull me back to him. I pushed myself away. "No!" His face was crestfallen. My heart broke into pieces, the part of my heart that he would always hold. He had repaired me when I found myself irreparable. "We would," I paused. "Never,"

"Isabella," Jacob's voice was hushed as he spoke my name, almost like he was mentally kicking himself.

"Jake, No." I forced myself to say firmly. "You have done more for me then I could ever thank you for. Words cannot describe, I love you Jacob Black." His eyes followed me across the room as I stood in front of the door. "But I will never be what you want me too. There is someone out there for you. She will be everything you ever needed, she will be better than me. She will love you irrevocably." I turned my back on him stepping through the door as my hands reached into my pocket and pulled out an envelope. I placed it on the table beside the door. "I came to tell you something, but I don't want to make you anymore mad, it's all in the letter. "

With that I left him alone in the room. My phone vibrating in my pocket signaling a message from Alice. I was positive she saw this coming.


	15. Chapter 15

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

I couldn't help but finish this, there is one more sequel planned and it will basically be an Eclipse/Breaking Dawn alternative. I do hope you enjoy it. This will finish in a few chapters.

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

**Bella POV**

That was the last time I heard from Jacob, he had shut me off completely. So much to the point he even up and left La Push. I had tried to get in touch through Billy but he wasn't being much help. Charlie wasn't able to get anything out of him either.

The days came closer and closer for graduation. It had been creeping up on us so quickly. Alice had arranged an after graduation party, needless to say I was not entirely thrilled with the idea but it was one of Edward's 'human experiences' I had agreed to give him that.

Aiden was growing fast, with Edward's help he had helped him walk. At the mere age of seven months he was walking like he had been for years. He was still yet to say a word though. Alice still kept assuring me everything was fine, but I wasn't so sure. At the rate his body was developing surely his brain would be as well. Charlie loved his grandson, I can't ever recall his face lighting up as much as it did when they had "Grandfather Aiden time".

That's actually how I got to where I was today. In the kitchen making up a lovely family dinner. Charlie had finally lightened up to Edward's return after all the time he had spent with Aiden and invited Edward over for dinner. Whom happily accepted, I don't think he understood that it meant he would have to eat.

Vampires didn't eat after all, but with Esme's help we concocted a recipe that would be easy to handle. It wasn't really a new recipe, just Spagetti _Blogonase_ .

"Bells," Charlie's voice sounded as I heard the door slam and Aiden ran into the room. I was still amazed at how big he was. He looked that of almost a two year old. I quickly turned around and knelt down to him as he held his arms out for me. I picked him up and propped him on my hip, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Charlie placed his jacket on a hook and went around to set the table. "How was your day?"

"It was alright, just homework and the usual." I whispered, "How was Aiden?"

"Perfect as always, weren't you little man?" Charlie said soothingly to him. He smiled broadly at him. I looked at him, running my hand through his soft hair. "He'll speak soon Bella, you weren't a quick talker either you know." He was right, I wasn't. Never been much of a talker. Just then the doorbell rang. "That'll be Edward, I'll get it." He reached for Aiden and carried him to the door while talking to him.

I was slightly nervous about tonight for other reasons, tonight was the night Edward and I would be revealing our engagement to him. Not the part about becoming an immortal vampire. I was hoping that if we gave him this, the opportunity to give away his only child that it might make the separation easier while I came to terms with my life as immortal. It was Edward's idea, and I trusted him for that. I wasn't left to my thoughts too long when Charlie walked back in followed by Edward. He placed Aiden into the high chair and took a seat, signaling Edward to do the same. I promptly placed the bowls on the table, applied a set of tongues, moved a bottle of juice for myself and Edward. Being underage as we are and a beer for Charlie.

"Looks great Bells," Charlie assured. I smiled, placing some pasta and meat into a bowl and cutting it into smaller pieces before placing it in-front of Aiden and handing him a tiny fork. He began to eat. He was cleaner than most babies.

"He's right Bella," Edward answered in that musical voice of his. We turned to each of our plates, Charlie watching as Edward would occasionally reach over and wipe Aiden's mouth free of mess. He smiled. "How was the fishing trip?"

"It was great, although Aiden here might give me a run for my money one day. The fish just seemed attracted to him." Charlie said with a laugh, I chuckled. "So Edward my boy, how was your time away?"

"It was a great opportunity to really think through things," His eye then met mine, and I placed my hands on my lap fumbling with the ring I had on my hand. 'To really put things in perspective."

"Getting things in perspective is always a good thing to do," Charlie smiled, "Get your priorities right."

"Yes sire," Edward shot me a glance, signaling it was time. I took a deep breath.

"Dad," I whispered, "Speaking of priorities, there's something we need to tell you."

"If it's about that ring on your finger, you don't need to say a thing." He said taking a bite of his meal. I stared at him in shock. "Bells, I'm old but not stupid. Edward asked my permission." I mentally slapped myself, of course. Edward was always the gentleman.

"I told you it would be alright," Edward teased. The rest of dinner was spent discussing minor details bout the wedding, graduation and of-course Aiden. Eventually I cleaned the table setting dessert in-front of everyone. It was Aiden's favorite, chocolate cake and custard. It was easy for Edward to 'pretend' to eat.

There was small talk once again, Jacob was brought into the conversation briefly before it spun once more into wedding plans. I cleared the plates leaving my favorite men making their way to the living room, when I rejoined them Edward had set up a blanket on the floor with a few toys for Aiden, he was sitting up playing with some blocks.

"I guess I should be going," Edward answered, I smiled weakly at him. He bowed his head to Charlie. "Thank you for the invitation to dinner it was lovely Mr. Swan."

"Anytime Edward, you are always welcome here," Charlie said politely.

"I'll show him out," I got to my feet and led Edward down the hall to the front door. His arms found their way around my waist and I smiled up at him, the coolness of his touch on me making me melt.

"I love you," He whispered, pressing his cold lips to mine softly. "I'll be upstairs waiting," I smiled at him in a daze.

"Bells! Edward!" Charlie shouted, we both ran into the living room again. Aiden was in Charlie's arms, his eyes trailed to myself, before falling on Edward. He Reached his arms up, a giant smile on his face.

"Daddy!"

* * *

Wow, I like this chapter. I hope you do too. The sequel will be a lot better and more romance/fluff/family related.


	16. Chapter 16

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

I couldn't help but finish this, there is one more sequel planned and it will basically be an Eclipse/Breaking Dawn alternative. I do hope you enjoy it. This will finish in a few chapters.

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

**Bella POV**

We both froze. Aiden had spoken his first word. I turned to Edward a huge smile engulfed on my face, his face in pure shock.

"Did he just..?" He asked confused.

"Daddy?" Aiden repeated pointing to Edward, I nodded. "Mommy?" he asked again pointing to me, before pointing to Charlie. "Grandpa!" he clapped his hands together as I picked him up, holding him closely. He saw Edward as a father, I was glad in a sense. His mind was finally catching up to him. I shouldn't have doubted Alice.

"Mommy!!" Aiden spoke louder, clapping his hands ever harder. Charlie cleared his throat, causing us to avert our attention from Aiden to him.

"He's right, I should be going." Edward answered sadly, "Thanks again for tonight Charlie," He bowed his head and then ruffled Aiden's hair and turned towards the door, I followed him. One foot out the door and Aiden on my hip, Edward leant down to me and kissed me softly.

"Don't go!" Aiden sobbed softly. I looked at him in shock, he was forming words incredibly fast. He reached his arms up for Edward, Edward smiled in return and placed a soft kiss on his head.

"I'll be back little man, but don't tell grandpa," Edward said in his musical voice and Aiden immediately went quiet as if understanding, and with that I closed the door making my way back into the living room.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to go do homework and put Aiden to bed," I told Charlie, he smiled and I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Bella," Charlie answered, leaving me to my business as he always did. Unsuspecting of what would truly happen. As soon as I opened the door, I could see Edward, sitting there on my bed.

"Daddy!" Aiden said happily, this got a quick 'shush' from me, I didn't need Charlie coming up to check on me. Edward got to his feet and walked into my closet pulling out my jacket, and Aiden's warm clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Taking you both to Carlisle, he wants to see Aiden. He's trying to track the rate of growth." Edward answered.

"I can't go, Charlie will check on me," I answered fearful. He would be distraught if he came in to check on us and found that neither of us were here.

"He won't, Trust me. Aiden want to go see Carlisle?" He spoke to Aiden who nodded. It was like he was aging by the minute. I'll never get used to this vampire baby thing. He took Aiden of me as I slipped into my jacket, turning around I found Aiden was changed and they were already out the window. He held onto Aiden as he jumped down the window silently. I stepped over the ledge and held onto it. He ran to his Volvo which was conveniently parked to the side and put Aiden into his baby seat before running back to me, all within ten seconds. He held his arms up signaling me to jump. He was lucky I trusted him, I let myself go and fell into his arms.

We were greeted as always at the door of the Cullen manor by Esme who showed us in. Her attention never once straying from my son. My son. It was still taking some getting used too. Edward handed Aiden to Esme who took a seat in the living room and began playing with him. Edward took my hand and led me away.

"Edward," I questioned, "You think something is wrong don't you?"

"Bella!" Carlisle's voice rang sweetly as he appeared beside us.

"I thought the same," Edward spoke to Carlisle, of course. He was having a one sided conversation with Carlisle.

"Edward, Carlisle," I spoke softly.

"It's a little confusing at how he's developing," Edward spoke again ignoring me completely. Like he forgot I was there.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted causing them both to stare at me, but we weren't alone. Almost every other member of the house was present as well. "You do not discuss my son, and leave me out of it." I growled.

"Wow," I heard Rosalie speak with pride.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke, "Edward was just concerned over how quickly his vocabulary was developing, you said he slowed down a little, but it seems he's grown a bit faster over the last twenty four hours. I've been doing a bit of research and I think that because the venom was injected into him at such a young age his body will alternate growth until it reaches a certain point at which he will stop aging completely and be a full vampire,"

"Isn't that what we want?" I asked confused slightly, "The sooner he get's older the sooner he'll be able to lead a reasonable normal life,"

"Bella," Edward answered gently. "I'm afraid that the Volturi might find out about Aiden's," he paused "situation" I remembered the Volturi, I couldn't really forget. "We need to somehow slow his growth down so they think he Is just a regular human baby. "

"Edward," Emmett spoke up for the first time. "They said they weren't going to check on Bella until after the wedding."

"I know," Edward confessed, "But I'm concerned for Aiden's safety." He really did see him as a son, there was no denying that. Not after all the time he spent with him. "Our main concern is that the Volturi will get wind of a child growing impeccably fast and come down to investigate before we have changed you."

"It's not your fault," I forced, "You couldn't have stopped Matt, even if Alice had seen it coming earlier." Alice stepped forward, her face ridden with shame. "Alice?"

"I saw it, " Alice answered, "I saw both he and you becoming one of us. It was going to happen. But it happened out of order I'm not sure what changed."

"You knew?" I asked in disgust, "You knew all along and you didn't say a thing?" I felt warm tears slowly trickle down my cheek. I felt her come to me and wrap her tiny frame around me. "You knew," I sobbed. She knew the danger he was in.

"Mommy!" Aiden's voice rang musically as Esme carried him into the room and to me, Alice let me go and he held his arms out for me, I took him and held him tight for a moment before pulling away and looking at him. He was the size of a three year old now. I felt calm at ease, my tears stopped flowing.

"Jasper, stop it." I quickly said, I wasn't able to fully sense others gifts, but I knew that when instantly felt better something was aiding in that.

"That wasn't me," He held his hands up, Edward's eye quickly darted to him. Aiden's hand reaching up to grab a lock of my hair. He froze in my arms. Edward's eye glazed over as he sat as still as I had ever seen him before.

"What's going on Son?" Carlisle asked, Esme standing beside him.

"I'm not sure," Edward answered slowly, his eyes returning to normal and Aiden giggled. "Alice, did you have a vision?" Alice nodded in disagreement. His eyes fixated on Aiden, "I think we may have an even bigger cause for concern."

"Edward!" Alice groaned, "Everything will be fine for a while, afterall I have a wedding to plan."

There we go a little peaky at Aiden. Hope you enjoy :D

Next chapter is an epilogue to this story and then the final arc will begin. The rewriting of this story will begin later, once I drill everything out. Same story, just written better. :D

Thanks for everything guys and don't forget to take a look at "CrystalShapedHeart – You who let me down" a fiction I am currently betaing. :D


	17. Epilogue

Me Without You

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Lost and alone Bella turned to Jacob Black. But when your heart burns for only one person, how do you let another know that you don't see them that way? When her future becomes uncertain a chain of events start to roll which may just cost Bella her life. BxE Alternate to New Moon.

**Authors Note:** It is recommended that you read **Ready to Fall**, although not necessary. But you'll understand more if you do.

This is a LONG chapter, I really hope you like it. I think it was a great way to end this story. There WILL be another sequel.

Aiden although five months old, his body is that of a 20 month old.

* * *

Epilogue

**Bella POV**

So far today I had been prodded in every possible way. I couldn't believe this day was upon us. Graduation had come so quickly and before I knew it, we had all walked the stage and held our diplomas. Such a great feeling, something I was even more thankful for was that I was allowed to have Aiden with me. Two months after our return, he got very attached to Edward and I, not wanting to not be with one of us. This proved a little bit of an issue with Charlie. This also meant Edward was around a lot more.

The situation hadn't gotten worse or better to say the least. They still hadn't come to check on me yet, Aiden's growth had slowed down a little, according to Carlisle anyway. Which I was a little thankful that I'd get to enjoy a little bit of his childhood as normal as it could be.

There hadn't been a single word from Jacob since I left him that letter and we found ourselves in that 'awkward' situation. I knew he cared for me, I really did but I was hoping he would be grown up enough about it to push it aside and just respect my friendship. I guess I was wrong. He will always be my best friend. But I have other priorities as well.

That's how I got here. Alice had been working on my make up for over an hour now and Rosalie was pulling my hair back and styling it as she saw fit. Today was the day I would officially become Mrs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. It was always one of the last I would spend as a mortal. It was the condition of which we were released from Volterra.

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked as she blew a handful of glitter in my hair. I smiled as confidently as I could, but truth be told. I was nervous. Not of finally committing myself to him, but of making a fool of myself in front of everyone.

"Not at all," I lied, she smiled.

"It's alright to be nervous," Rosalie added, "I was nervous the first time I married Emmett, and even more so the second time." Alice giggled. "This pixie is one fantastic wedding planner, but she is scary!"

I felt a sudden rush of calm sweep across my body, I sighed in relief as Aiden walked into the room, holding Charlie's hand.

"Mommy!" Aiden answered letting go and running to me, I picked him up. He was a lot bigger now, he was still smaller than your average toddler. "You look beautiful," I smiled down at him, hugging him tight.

"Bells," Charlie's voice rang softly as he stepped closer to me. He wore a suit which Alice had picked out for him. He quickly wiped his eyes with his hand.

"Dad?" I questioned, "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed, "There is just something in my eye." He composed himself before facing me again. "Isabella Marie, you look absolutely stunning today."

"Thank you Dad," I confessed, I felt beautiful for the first time in a long time.

"It's time," Alice interrupted forcing me to send a glare at her. I placed a kiss on Aiden's forehead before setting him to his feet, Rosalie stepped forward and took him by the hand leading him out. Alice quickly went over me making sure everything was fine, she gently reached over and pulled the veil over my head. (Dress is in profile)

"I'm glad this day has finally come, I knew it the moment I saw you. You and Aiden will complete the Cullen household today." Alice chimed smiling broadly, "Good luck," and with that she took her position in front of me. Rosalie in front of her with Aiden. Charlie stood beside me, locking his hand with mine as we watched in front of us as Aiden stepped down the isle carrying a small pillow with a ring on it. My ring for Edward. Rosalie and Alice quickly followed down the isle to the end when the music changed, to that of Edwards lullaby for me that he had played for me and Aiden numerous times. Our guests all turned their heads towards the back as Charlie led me down the isle.

The decorations were beautiful, who was I to expect any less when Alice was involved. White lilies donned the chairs that were settled in the backyard of the Cullen Mansion. It was Esme who refused to take no for an answer when it came to where our wedding would be. I was thankful now that I let her have this. I passed my friends from school. Mike, Angela, Ben and even Jessica. Then there was my mother and Phil who sat beside Esme. Esme, my mother in law. She was so beautiful both inside and out.

It had taken a lot to get in touch with my mom but I was glad I could. I wouldn't want her to miss this day. Rosalie had told me that there was nothing as good as your first wedding. My eyes returned to the front of the isle where Carlisle stood. My father in law. The man who made it possible for the love of my life to exist, to still be here for me. Beside him stood Edward's two best men, Emmett and Jasper. Both were smile uncontrollably, I could understand why.

Across from them Alice and Rosalie radiated beauty. They were so beautiful, I only hoped that when I completed the transformation I would be as beautiful as them.

"Are you nervous?" Charlie whispered to me whilst keeping his smile up for all the photographs being taken, I smiled as well.

"Yes,' I answered through my teeth. Aiden was standing in front of Emmett and Jasper, he was so adorable in his little suit. His hair brushed back. "My little man," I whispered. Beside them was Edward.

"It's time," Charlie answered as we stopped at the end of the isle, he took a step towards me, he kissed my forehead whispered a hush good luck and then replaced my veil over my face. He walked away and sat with Esme, Renee and Phil allowing me to take a step closer to Edward.

I looked at him deeply, my eyes drinking in everything about him. His eyes, his lips, his expression, his body language. It was like we had met for the first time all over again. His cool hand reached for mine and I allowed myself to stand there, content just to feel his touch on my body.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Carlisle spoke happily to the audience, "It is with great honor that today, I complete our family. That today I make my son Edward the happiest man alive."

Edward didn't once take his eyes off me, I saw Emmett nod to Rosalie and then edge his head towards the door, but she pouted at him forcing him to stop where he was. Jasper looked flustered, possibly from the lust I was feeling. I wanted nothing more than to rip Edward's suit off and have him all to myself.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man? "

At that point, Charlie, Renee and Phil all raised their hands and signaled a hushed "I do."

"Love is patient; love is kind, and envies no one. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; never selfish, not quick to take offense. There is nothing love cannot face; there is no limit to its faith, its hope, and endurance. In a word, there are three things that last forever: faith, hope; but the greatest of them all is love."

"A love of such irrevocably I have never seen before until Isabella and Edward. Some say, it takes more than a lifetime to find your soul mate. I say that some just aren't looking hard enough. After spending so much time alone, Edward has finally found his family. Now they have written their own vows," Carlisle nodded towards Edward, who nodded in return and smiled broader not once taking his eyes off me.

"Bella, words cannot describe the light you have brought to my life. I now having meaning, I now don't regret walking this world. You've given me something I thought I could never have before. Something I had always desired, but pushed to the back of my mind. You gave me Aiden, you gave me you and for that I am thankful. You are my life now." His eyes brimmed with such happiness I don't ever recall seeing on his face before.

"Bella?" Carlisle whispered smiling at me.

"Edward, you've been there for me when I needed it most. You mended my heart when it was broken, you brought back the light to my life. You've been a father for Aiden which is what he needed. I cannot describe in words how thankful I am for all you have done for me and Aiden." I breathed in deeply, it felt at this moment that there was no one else in the room. Edward reached down to Aiden and picked up a ring from the cushion he held in his tiny hands.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day give to you in the presence of God and the world my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, " Emmett chuckled at that remark, and I could've sworn that almost every vampire in the room found it funny.

"-in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for all eternity." Edwards eyes were smoldering with love, It was taking all I had to not take him now. He moved the ring he had taken from my son and traced it along my hand before slipping it on.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment. " Edward added as Carlisle faced me.

"Bella?"

I took another deep breath, nerves had overcome me. I was never a good public speaker. "I, Isabella Marie Swan take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded wife, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day give to you in the presence of God and the world my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health,in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for all eternity."

I repeated his actions and picked up my ring from Aiden and slipped it on his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment. " I whispered to him.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Edward and Bella, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. I pronounce that they are husband and wife. " Carlisle smiled towards our guests raising his hands in the air.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce Mr and Mrs. Cullen," He placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "Well done son, You may kiss the bride," and just like that, Edward lifted my veil and within seconds I felt the warmth of his lips on mine, the passion behind them was something new to me. He had never kissed me with this much passion before. He was usually so guarded. But this – it was amazing.

I don't regret my decisions in life, this would be one of the best things to happen to me ever.

The next hour was in a blur for me. I was high on life, Edward was with me constantly. Aiden between us and his arm around me as we filled out the register, signed our wedding certificate and even made our way to the reception. Alice had stolen me for about ten minutes so I could change into something more appropriate after we posed what felt like half a million photo's. We found our seats in the reception and took our seats to which we saw Emmett get to his feet and tap his glass gently with a spoon only to have it shatter in his hands as the room went silent.

He laughed nervously as Rosalie slapped herself in the head. "Guess I don't know my own strength," Edward chuckled to himself as he helped Aiden sit on his lap, occasionally giving him a drink of juice.

"Edward and I go way back, truth be told he didn't actually want me to make a speech. Afraid I would embarrass him and my new sister, but would I ever do that?" Emmett smiled at us, but that didn't last long before a heel hit him in the head. "I love you too babe," Rosalie glared at him as everyone laughed.

"But here I am, and I think you'll agree that my first job, of getting this man to the church, on time and sober, was a complete success! Now it's time for my second job, the speech, and this is the bit I've _REALLY_ been looking forward to!" I rolled my eyes, they had really striven to keep up the charade of being human.

"Edward has been the best brother I could ever have, we may not have biologically the same parent's, but the love that Carlisle and Esme have given each of us is reflected here today in that of the newly weds. "

"Now, she didn't want anybody to know. But I found a very nice piece that the bride had written." Emmett smirked looking directly at me. He went through the boxes I had moved into the Cullen mansion, I knew it. I growled at him teasingly. "But enough from me, how about we get her up here to tell you about it?" Alice appeared at my side pulling me towards the stage.

"What's this about?" I asked confused as Jasper walked onto the stage carrying a guitar, of which I didn't know he had. Let alone could play, She pushed me in front of a microphone stand and placed paper in front of me. I quickly scanned it. No. It was something I had written when Edward had first left. Something that, had helped me come to terms with where I was at. "I'm going to kill you Emmett," the audience laughed as Jasper started to play. Edward had never heard me sing before, the only person in this room who had was my mother.

Jasper began to play softly on his guitar as Alice took her seat at the piano behind him and played softly. I shot her a glance, before looking at Edward. Wishing for once that he could read my mind. I never knew Alice could play the piano, it seemed there was a lot I didn't know.

"It's just you and me and there's no one around  
I feel like I'm hanging by a thread, it's a long way down  
I've been trying to breathe, but I'm fighting for air  
I'm at an all time low with no place to go,"

Everyone didn't seemed phased by the words as they passed my lips, I was half expecting someone to come up and pull the microphone from me.

"**And when you say baby it's gonna get better, I believe you  
And I wish that somehow I could see me though what you do  
With my imperfections, you think I'm perfect  
When it's not easy, you make it worth it"**

I saw Edward's face brimming with love as I sung what was in my heart. Despite everything we had been through, I knew I couldn't change a thing in the world.

"**When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best, when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy"**

Aiden was clapping to the tune of the guitar as I sang, my little angel. Today was perfect, he was perfect, everything was perfect. Well almost, he still wasn't here. Everyone was smiling, this was really a great way to end my mortal existence. Seeing Charlie this happy, It made me regret the decision I had made. We didn't really get to spend a lot of time growing up and he took me in when I needed it most, but now. I was just throwing it all away.

"**You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through  
There's no me without you  
No me without you, no no"**

My eyes settled on Edward as I smiled at him, "_**No me without you, no no.**_" I sang softly as Jasper and Alice both stopped their instruments and everyone clapped. "Thank you." I quickly left the stage and took my seat next to my husband.

Husband. That might take a little bit of getting used too. Next up was Charlie, he stood up adjusting his belt showing off his police buckle.

"I'd like to thank everyone for sharing this special day with us, and on behalf of everyone I cannot stress how important it is for us to come together to celebrate such events. " He smiled at me.

"You won't believe how proud I am today, to see my beautiful daughter looking even more beautiful than before if that was even possible. Alice works wonders! I was afraid that Bella would never get married after Renee and I split up, but she found someone who could finally take care of her when she hurt herself. Good job Bells, I should've known you'd marry into a family with a Doctor. "

Everyone laughed, how could they not it was true. "After that I had better finish but before that I would like to offer one or two final thoughts. Marriage is the meeting of two minds, of two hearts and of two souls. It is clear that Bella and Edward are a perfect example of this. Good luck and here's to a very long and happy marriage," and with that he raised his glass in the air as everyone else did as well.

The speeches continued until it was time for our first dance. The music started to play softly as Edward placed his hands on my hips, and I rested mine around his neck. He picked me up with one arm so my feet settled on his. This way I could fall and embarrass myself. The soft tune of 'Kissing You' by Des'ree filled the hall as slowly one by one each other couple joined us in the middle of the dance floor. I smiled as Esme and Carlise floated by flawlessly, lost in each other.

Alice and Jasper were enveloped as close as possible as they waltzed to the soft serene music. Rosalie and Emmett were emitting a softness I had never seen from either of them, they were lost in each other as they danced. Renee and Phil were dancing as well, I looked over to Charlie. He was sitting with Aiden, my smile faded, he wasn't dancing..

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked, as he continued to move.

"Charlie," I whispered, "He's not dancing with anyone. "

"He will be in a minute," Edward whispered and I looked over just in time to see Sue Clear water make her way to him and strike a conversation. I saw Seth take a seat beside Aiden and interact with him. The tune faded and Edward stopped dancing and put me on my feet. "I'll be back," He whispered, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. He walked off leaving me in the middle of the dance floor as another song filled the air, Alice was in charge of music and selected a decent selection.

"**Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
saying, "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am" **

I loved this song, it was one of my favorites. As I continued to wait I began to sing the lyrics. _**"**__**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand, I'm not broke I'm just a broken heart-ed man"**_

**I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you **

"Bella?" A voice called from behind me as I turned around. I froze, there he was. Jacob, he came. Of all days he came, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, his warm touch, was such a shock to my system.

"Jake!" I said happily, my voice gaining in volume. He pulled away from me smiling.

"You look beautiful," Jacob said with a smile, "Charlie was right, Alice does do wonders." I punched him playfully in his shoulder.

"_**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved, and maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news and you'll come running to the corner, cause you'll know it's just for you.." **_Jacob sang softly, he had such a nice voice, I found myself wondering why I hadn't realized this sooner. The words he sung, they hit me like a ton of bricks. The guilt I had felt ever since I had told him I didn't feel for him the way he felt for me.

"Jake.." I trailed off as he brought a finger to my lips.

'Shush, I know." He whispered to me as we continued dancing to the song playing.

**Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be.**

"Bella," He whispered, "Thank you for inviting me." I opened my mouth to speak but he held his hand up to me. "I know that we will never be more than friends." His eyes glued firmly to mine. "But I will always be here for you and Aiden."

**  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_ **

The music finished after another minute or so when Seth walked Aiden up to me, He tugged on the hem of my dress and was acting all shy. Running my hand through his hair I smiled at Jacob.

"This is Uncle Jake," I whispered, knowing that h held a soft spot for my little monkey man. Aiden's nose wrinkled at him and he backed away. Jasper appeared by my side within a second and held I glared at him.

"It's okay," Jacob answered, "It's been a while his senses are probably picking up, I should probably gotta do some things."

I watched as Jacob and Seth walked away from me, my heart aching a little as he did so. Not breaking, just hurt. Jacob was like family, I wasn't sure of when I would see him next. But I hoped it wasn't long.

"Love?" A musical voice spoke as I noticed Edward beside me, he placed a soft kiss on my neck before picking Aiden up and leading me over to where a photographer stood. A Alice was jumping between everyone making sure everyone looked wonderful. Carlise and Esme were on the left, followed by Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice. Followed by Edward, Myself, Aiden, Mum, Dad and Phil and we all smiled for the camera.

This was one of the last human moments I would have, I was happy with where I was at and where I was going in life. I was the luckiest woman in the world.

---

_**Unknown POV**_

"_How long must we wait?" a chilling voice spoke softly. _

"_Until we get a sign," another voice spoke as they watched the scene in front of them unfold._

"_What happens if they catch wind of it before it can come to fruition?" _

_"We will deal with that when it comes," the second voice spoke. "Until then, we wait." and with that they turned around making their exit._

* * *

Ceremony taken from traditional weddings, link can found by checking my profile.

**Songs featured in order were: ****Me Without You**by Ashley Tisdale, and **The Man Who Can't Be Moved **by The Script.

I want to say a big thank you to the following people:

**Jey1204, Hermhogwarts55**, Jaliz06,** lovetoread87,** **race to the clocktower, head in the clouds 14, Karly Cullen, ** Hall Kids, Team Switzerland CO, sweetestchik163, FaithTrustPixieDust01 and Broken Angel16.

Many who stuck with me and my regulars from Ready to Fall in bold. I hope you guys will see the sequel!


	18. Sequel Question

Hey guys, I've got the first three chapters of the sequel typed up and edited, the rest is slowly coming together. I am just posting this note to actually ask a question of you all.

I have two prologues written up.

How would you guys feel about an M-Rated opener? Or keep at PG-13? I need your opinions on this one since you guys are the fans!

Let me know, the sooner I know, the sooner I will post.

Thanks!


	19. Sequel is UP!

Hey there guys.

Another Author Note.

The sequel is HERE!

You can read it at: .net/s/5666245/1/Keep_Holding_On

Honest opinions, everything greatly appreciated, Sorry for taking so long. But I hope you aren't dissapointed.

:D


End file.
